Old Feelings, New Beginnings
by SetRobOff
Summary: After a 5-year global travel with his parents, 17-year old Arnold returns to his neighborhood. Helga's old feelings for him returns but she's seeing someone. But when tragedy suddenly strikes, who will be there for Helga. Her MARRIED lover or Arnold?
1. Again

**Author's Note: I do not own Hey Arnold or any of its characters, except for some I may create. Thanks for reading!**

_( I heard from a friend today and she said you were in town. Suddenly, the memories came back to me in my mind. How can I be strong? I've asked myself; time and time I've said that I'll never fall in love with you again.) (Helga's thoughts about Arnold)_

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Janet Jackson**

It was near the end of the summer, so the days were still awfully hot. Helga G. Pataki, now seventeen years old, has blossomed into a gorgeous young woman. She was tall and curvy with her infamous uni-brow now neatly plucked into two. However, she remained feisty and tough as ever. Since she was never much of a morning person, the aggression was often brought out of her quite easily shortly after sunrise. Her cell phone rang, waking her out of her sleep. Helga groggily looked at the caller ID which read "Pheebs".

"Criminy, Phoebe!" she answered, annoyed." It's 709AM; what the hell is so important right now?"

"Oh, sorry Helga," Phoebe apologized, in her high, cheery voice." I just thought I'd take the liberty of informing you that Gerald is planning a huge bash tomorrow night. He invited me and he said that you are certainly welcome as well."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Helga muttered." So, Tall-Hair Boy is throwing a party just like he did last week and the week before. Well, whoop-dee-doo! If I don't have any plans tomorrow night then I might come. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep."

"Wait, Helga! Don't hang up!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"What is it, Phoebe?"

"Silly me failed to mention the occasion that Gerald wants to celebrate," Phoebe stated.

"What? Is he cutting his hair and donating it to charity?" Helga cracked.

"Nooo," Phoebe responded." It is a welcome back party for Arnold."

Helga nearly dropped her phone." Arnold?"

Phoebe giggled at her friend's surprised reaction." Yes. Arnold."

"Wow, what's bringing the old Football-Head back?" Helga asked, pretending to sound nonchalant.

"I'm not sure but I knew you'd be rather ecstatic to know that he's returning," Phoebe told her, with another giggle.

"Okay, Phoebe, you don't have to tease me," Helga groaned." Plus, it's been five whole years since I've seen Arnold and frankly, that immature crush I had on him was a thing of the past."

"Helga, I must say that the word 'crush' is an understatement," Phoebe insisted." You were undeniably infatuated, perhaps obsessed with Arnold."

"Whatever Phoebe."

"Well, I thought I'd let you know about the party," Phoebe said.

"Well thanks, Pheebs, but I'm tired," Helga said." Can you call me back later?"

"Certainly….disconnecting!" Phoebe replied.

After hanging up with Phoebe, Helga fell back onto her pillow and closed her eyes but she couldn't fall asleep. She was surprised to hear that Arnold was coming back from his long global travel. Although Helga has gotten over Arnold, she could never forget the day he left. Arnold's long estranged parents had finally paid him a visit five years ago and made him a huge offer. It was a tough decision for Arnold to leave his grandparents, the residents of the Boarding House, his best friend Gerald and his schoolmates. However, seeing his parents again has been a long-time hope and dream for him. So, he decided to live with them and travel around the world along with them.

Helga wanted to reveal her deepest, darkest secret to Arnold before he left. She wanted to tell him how much she really loved him but the words wouldn't seem to come out due to her fear of rejection. So, she had no choice but to let him go. In time, she made a conscious effort to forget about him. She disposed of all her shrines and poetry journals dedicated to Arnold. However, she _did _keep her locket with his photo inside of it.

Helga stretched and yawned, climbing out of the bed. She walked over to her closet and reached the top shelf. She pulled down the gold locket and blew the dust off of it. This was a recent photo Arnold had sent her along with his other schoolmates. Helga smiled at how handsome he's gotten since he grew up.

"Arnold, what a loser, what a disappearing dingbat! I don't even miss him," Helga grunted and then her tone of voice softened." And yet…..I miss him so much. The way we grew up together and I would torture and insult him to disguise the true passion I felt for him deep down inside. I joked about his oddly shaped head and that oversized shirt that looked like a skirt when I really wanted to tell him that I admired every inch of him. And now, he is coming back."

She let out a girly, lovesick sigh and daydreamed for a mere five seconds. After that, she snapped back to reality.

"Well, it's nice he's coming back but I'm _so _over him," Helga stated.

She put the locket away and left her bedroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and headed down into the kitchen. Her parents Bob and Miriam were eating pancakes. Miriam has been sober for two years after joining Alcoholics Anonymous. However, she was still often very forgetful; it was hard to tell that she had given up drinking. Big Bob was still _Bob; _enough said. Dressed in his businessman suit, he had to leave for work soon.

"Hey Bob, hey Miriam," Helga said, indifferently.

"Hi honey," Miriam mumbled.

"Hey Olga," Bob muttered.

"I'm seventeen years old and you still can't get my name correct," Helga scoffed.

"Fine, _Helga_," Bob said.

"Um honey, there should still be two pancakes left for you," Miriam told her.

"Thanks."

Helga walked towards the stove and peered disgustedly at the pancakes. They were charred almost completely black.

"Great, Mom, you left me the burnt leftovers," Helga muttered." How typical."

"You ungrateful little hussy!" Bob exclaimed." All you do is complain! I get up early in the morning to work my ass off all day, seven days a week. I'm the one who needs a hearty, well-prepared breakfast, not you! You had a whole goddamn summer to relax. Until you get a job, missy, you better start showing your mom some more appreciation. You may hear me bitching and moaning when she screws up my breakfast, but I can do that because _I _wear the pants in this house! And because of that, no wife or daughter of mine is going to step out of line with me!"

"Okay Dad, shut the hell up!" Helga exclaimed." Criminy!"

However, Helga still apologized to her mother.

"It's no big deal, Helga," Miriam insisted.

"I can make my own breakfast anyway," Helga said.

So, Helga threw the burnt pancakes away and proceeded to prepare some bacon, eggs and French toast.

"Make enough for me too, Olga; I'm still hungry," Bob told her.

"It's Helga, dad," Helga groaned.

"Whatever."

When Helga finished cooking her breakfast, she served herself and Bob. She offered some to Miriam but she declined. When Helga finished eating, she headed to her room and got dressed. She was still quite a tomboy but there were times when she liked to look feminine and gorgeous. She decided to take a trip to the mall to pick out a sexy yet casual dress to wear to Gerald's welcome back party for Arnold. Although she hasn't thought about Arnold in a very long time, she was determined to get his attention. At the same time, she wasn't too sure that she wanted to revive any old feelings she had for him. After all, she was heartbroken when Arnold left, mainly because she never told him how she truly felt and they never had a chance to have the romance she dreamed of with him. How will it work out?


	2. If Your Girl Only Knew

**Author's Note: Thanks for the support. I appreciate all of my readers. I had edited the summary to put into better detail this story's plot.**

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Aaliyah**

Later on in the afternoon, Helga met Phoebe at the bus stop. When the bus arrived, they boarded the vehicle, took a seat in the back and chatted.

"So Phoebe, I need you to help me pick out an outfit from the mall," Helga told her.

"Certainly Helga," Phoebe agreed." I must say that I find your sudden interest in more sexy, feminine attire to be quite an inspiration."

"Don't get me wrong, Pheebs," Helga explained." I love my hoodies, sweatpants and jeans but I have my reasons why I want to wear something a little sexier for the party."

"Right; it's for Arnold," Phoebe teased her.

"Phoebe, shut up."

"Helga, there's no need to feel embarrassed," Phoebe insisted." I completely understand you. In fact, there's a certain person's attention I desire to obtain as well. That is why I said you're an inspiration."

"Oh Pheebs, is it Gerald?" Helga asked.

Phoebe nodded shyly.

"I didn't know you still liked him," Helga stated.

"I never stopped liking him," Phoebe insisted." But you know Gerald has been extremely enthralled in various activities for the past few years, mainly basketball and girlfriends."

"So, are you saying you want to dress sexy too so you can catch Tall-Hair Boy's eye?" Helga questioned.

"Why…..yes," Phoebe replied, blushing.

She expected Helga to burst out in laughter but to her surprise, Helga said." Not a bad idea. This ought to be fun."

Phoebe smiled in relief. Suddenly, Helga's cell phone rang; she picked it up.

"Hello?" Helga answered." Oh hey, Miles. What's going on?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes in utter annoyance as Helga chatted on her cell phone. Since the beginning of the summer, Helga has been discreetly seeing a guy named Miles. Although Miles was only twenty years old, he had a wife, a two year old son and another child on the way. Clearly, he was unhappy with being a 'family man'; so it led him to begin an affair with Helga. Miles came from a wealthy, conservative Catholic family who pressured him to get married when he accidentally impregnated the girl. Once they got married, Mile's family financed an apartment for them and agreed to pay all of his bills as long as he stays in college.

Miles's wife was quite content with being a young homemaker but this isn't what Miles wanted. As a result, he has been secretly cheating. He hooks up with Helga nearly every weekend. There was no true love between Miles and Helga; they just simply found it thrilling to be in such a forbidden romance. Phoebe did not approve of her best friend having relations with a married man.

So, after Helga finished speaking to Miles, she hung up. She glanced over at Phoebe, observing her obvious disappointment.

"Phoebe, save the lecture," Helga stated." I've heard it from you a billion times."

"I just think you deserve than this," Phoebe stated." Miles is a terrible, deceitful, adulterous pig and he's not worth a second of your time."

"Pheebs, I like him and all, but I'm not all lovesick," Helga stated." We have fun together and he's cool spend time with every so often. I'm not hurting for anything. I don't want him to leave his wife. I'm happy with our relationship the way it is."

"I don't know what else to say," Phoebe shook her head.

"Say nothing; just drop it," Helga told her.

"Dropping!" Phoebe responded, sarcastically.

"Besides, if all goes well when I see Arnold tomorrow night, I'm going to kick Miles to the curb anyway," Helga added.

"Why must Arnold be your sole motivation to end this wrongful affair with Miles?" Phoebe questioned.

"Oh, forget it, Phoebe!" Helga growled, in frustration." Criminy!"

They remained silent for the rest of the ride to the mall. When they finally arrived at the mall, they searched several clothing stores in search of something nice for a reasonable price. After hours of looking around, they found something that they liked. Phoebe found a tight, blue short-sleeved top with a blue mini-skirt. Helga decided on short, tight pink dress with a slit on the side. They were impressed with their outfits, later on, they'd figure out how they were going to put their make-up together and style their hair. So, after they made their purchases, they headed out of the store, walking through the mall.

"Hey Pheebs, let's get a burger," Helga suggested." I'm starving."

"Certainly," Phoebe agreed.

"Hey Helga!" someone called.

Helga and Phoebe turned around and saw a tall, lean young man with dark hair and light eyes walking towards them. He was freshly dressed and well-groomed. It was Miles; Helga's lover.

"Hey babe," Helga responded.

She attempted to kiss him but he pulled back.

"Not here, babe," Miles told her.

"Fine with me, bucko," Helga shrugged.

"I'm just not sure if any of my wife's friends are around," Miles explained.

"No, it's really fine," Helga said, honestly.

"Oh hey, Phoebe," Miles said.

"Hello," Phoebe said, cold as ice.

"So Helga, you guys are hungry?" Miles asked.

"Yeah," Helga said.

"I'm fine; thank you," Phoebe muttered.

"Oh Phoebe, come on," Helga groaned.

"I can wait until later," Phoebe insisted.

"Suit yourself," Helga responded.

So, Helga and Miles walked ahead and chatted, while Phoebe stayed a few steps behind them, crossing her arms in disappointment. They headed towards a burger spot and stood in line.

"Pheebs, you sure don't want anything?" Helga asked.

"Positive," Phoebe replied, firmly.

"Okay Miles, get me a Triple-Bubba burger with extra bacon, extra cheese and extra onions," Helga told him." You know how I like it."

"Yeah, it's amazing how you manage to stay in shape," Miles said, with a laugh.

"Fast metabolism," Helga informed him." Alright, I'm going to bathroom."

As Helga headed towards the bathroom, Phoebe followed behind her. She didn't want to stand alone in the line with Miles. Phoebe heard a slight snicker behind her, so she turned around and glared at Miles. He mockingly and suggestively flicked his tongue out at her and then winked. Disgusted, Phoebe turned back around and entered the bathroom with Helga. She couldn't believe Miles would do something like that while Helga's back was turned.

When they returned from the bathroom, they joined Miles at a table. As Helga and Miles chatted and chowed down on their cheeseburgers, Phoebe remained quiet and anti-social the whole time. She was still angry with Miles for making a sexual gesture towards her. She knew that he was a pig but he was crossing the line there. What bothered her the most was that Helga did not seem to care that he was such a deceitful dog. Helga never had a boyfriend, so she was completely inexperienced when it came to relationships.

_Hooking up with a married guy for a weekend of sex isn't a relationship, _Phoebe thought.

However, Phoebe knew that Helga really didn't care. She wasn't in love with Miles and she was necessarily planning to destroy his marriage. Still, Phoebe felt that the fact that she lacked any true love for Miles was even more of a reason why their affair was pointless. In an effort to distract herself from the sickening flirting between Helga and Miles, Phoebe thought about Gerald. She liked him a lot and she wondered what he would say when she arrives to the party all dolled up. Likewise, she wondered and even _hoped _that Helga would capture Arnold's attention. Whatever it took for her to break it off with Miles was good enough for Phoebe.


	3. Tic Toc

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Kesha **

Arnold has grown a lot. He has gotten taller and more handsome as well. Although he was still quite thin, he had some muscle definition as well. The past five years he spent with his mother and father has been full of extraordinary adventures. Due to the nature of their career, Arnold has been attending school in Brazil, Kenya, India and Japan. Arnold has always been intelligent, now he has cultural knowledge and decent multi-lingual skills. Now, that he's a senior in high school, Arnold wanted to graduate with his closest and oldest friends. Plus, he was tired of moving around so much. Traveling was fun but now he wanted some more stability.

So, Arnold decided to come back to the neighborhood for good. Indeed, however, he will miss his parents. As Arnold waited outside of the airport with his luggage, he sipped on a can of Yahoo soda. About ten minutes later, a green convertible pulled up. Sitting behind the wheel was his best friend in the whole world, Gerald. Gerald honked the horn and lowered his sunglasses.

"Hey Arnold!" he called out.

"Gerald!" Arnold exclaimed, excitedly.

Gerald stepped out of the car and hurried towards Arnold. They embraced each other firmly for almost a full minute and then they wiggled their thumbs together. Gerald also has grown a lot. At seventeen years old, he was already six feet tall; the tall stack of hair on his head made him look even taller.

"I missed you, man!" Gerald said.

"Same here, Gerald," Arnold agreed.

Gerald helped Arnold put his luggage into the backseat and then they drove off. While they were on the road, they chatted.

"Gerald, is this your car?" Arnold asked.

"I wish," Gerald said, with a slight laugh." It's Jamie-O's."

"He actually let you borrow his car?" Arnold questioned, surprised.

"Well, he only let me do it because I agreed to babysit little Shay-Shay last week," Gerald explained." Normally Timberly babysits but she had dance class."

Shay-Shay is Gerald's one year old niece, his brother Jamie O's daughter.

"So, how is everybody?" Arnold asked.

"Everyone's just taller now, but pretty much the same," Gerald replied." Big ole Harold has been dating Big Patty for years, Stinky is still country as hell, Curly is still weird as hell, Rhonda is still a diva, Lila is still as sweet as can be….blah blah blah…you get the point. None of them fools changed. Gotta love 'em though."

"Wow, I miss everyone," Arnold said.

"Even Helga Pataki?"

"Yep, even her," Arnold admitted.

"That girl is still evil," Gerald commented, with a chuckle." Same old Helga except with two eyebrows now."

"Wow," Arnold laughed.

"Well, someone _did _actually change," Gerald told him.

"Who?" Arnold asked.

"Eugene."

"Oh awesome, he's not getting hurt anymore?" Arnold asked.

"No, he's still clumsy as ever," Gerald said." He came out of the closet last year."

"Really?" Arnold gasped.

"Yeah," Gerald nodded." I can't say I'm surprised but it's all good. We stick up for him when people pick on him. One time, this idiot threw a chair at Eugene. So Harold kicked the guy's ass."

"Well, that's good," Arnold stated." Gays are people too."

"Yup," Gerald agreed.

"I can't wait to see everybody," Arnold said.

"Good, because the Boarding House residents and I are giving you a party tomorrow tonight," Gerald told him.

"Sounds great," Arnold said." Thanks Gerald."

"Arnold, you're my buddy."

They chatted for the rest of the drive. Gerald dropped Arnold off at his old house. Mr. Hyunh, Ernie, Oskar and Susie are all co-owners of the Boarding House. Arnold's grandparents, Phil and Gertie, are approaching their nineties. So, they sold the Boarding House to their long-time, faithful tenants and moved into a fancy retirement home in the countryside. Arnold was thrilled to see all of them and he was even more thrilled to find that his old bedroom was left intact. It was obvious that Arnold meant a lot to them. Already, Arnold felt relaxed and extremely happy to be back.

Finally, the next day arrived. Gerald started the party at 7:00PM at the Boarding House. He had loud music playing as he cooked hotdogs, hamburgers, chicken and steaks over the grill in the backyard. Arnold happily exchanged hugs with all of his oldest friends. Rhonda, Nadine, Harold, Big Patty, Stinky, Sid, Eugene, Curly, Iggy, Chocolate Boy, Sheena, Phoebe and many others were all there to celebrate. They all laughed, danced and mingled together. Helga hadn't arrived yet but she was certainly expected.

"Hey, hey, hey….back up off the damn grill while I'm tryin' to cook!" Gerald yelled, half playfully, half seriously." The food will ready soon, you greedy bastards!"

Everyone backed up immediately.

"No, not you, Phoebe," Gerald said." Come here."

Phoebe blushed and stood beside Gerald. He placed his left arm around her petite waist as his right arm poked at the meat on the grill.

"Phoebe, you lookin' good," Gerald complimented her.

"Why thank you, Gerald," Phoebe giggled, shyly.

Phoebe was wearing the outfit she picked up. Plus, she wore her hair down instead of in its usual bun.

"So, is Helga still coming or what?" Gerald asked.

"Yes, she just sent me a text," Phoebe replied." She's on her way."

Suddenly, all eyes turned around. Helga Pataki strutted into the yard with her new, sexy pink dress with matching pink high-heels. Most of the boys were practically drooling. Big Patty even had to punch Harold in the arm to get him out of his daze. Everyone was so used to seeing Helga in baggy, tomboyish clothing.

The dress she wore hugged her body, accentuated her curvy hips and legs and exposed the decent-sized breasts most people didn't even know she possessed. Arnold was shocked most of all. Helga was certainly looking hot that evening. When she saw Arnold, she had to refrain from fainting. She was so happy to see him but she had to compose herself and remain cool.

"Hey Helga," Arnold said.

"What's up, Arnold?" Helga spoke.

"Wow, you've definitely grown," Arnold told her.

"You too; you're not a little shrimp anymore," Helga joked.

Arnold laughed.

"So, are you just gonna stand there, Football Head, or are you gonna give me a hug?" Helga asked, jokingly.

"Of course."

Arnold and Helga embraced each other tightly.

_Oh Arnold, I never dreamed I'd feel you in my arms after so long, _Helga thought, _I was a fool to think I'd get over you. You're so amazingly gorgeous now and you feel so strong yet so tender and you smell so good. Oh, how my heart is going to melt at any given moment. Please, my long lost love, don't ever let me go. I want to be in your arms forever._

Finally, Helga snapped back to reality." Okay, bucko, you can let me go now. I don't miss you _that _much."

Arnold released Helga and smiled, shaking his head. _Same old Helga, _he thought.

"Hey Geraldo, can I get a burger or something?" Helga asked.

"They're almost done, Helga," Gerald told her.

Gerald sliced off a small piece of steak and placed it onto a fork.

"This is done, Phoebe, you want to try it?" Gerald offered.

Phoebe nodded and let Gerald feed her the piece of steak.

"Scrumptious," Phoebe responded.

So, this was the beginning of the party. How will the rest of the night play out?


	4. I Need You Bad

_( __Boy, I need you bad as my heartbeat, bad as the food I eat. Bad as the air I breathe, boy I want you bad. Boy, I need you bad, I can't take this pain. Boy, I'm about to go insane) _(Helga's thoughts about Arnold)

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Jazmine Sullivan**

For the next few hours, everyone partied into the night, laughing, eating, dancing and reminiscing about old times. It was great to have everyone together again; Arnold was certainly happy. This was a perfect way to end the summer and prepare for a school year. Gerald and Phoebe were certainly getting along and even flirting. Arnold and Helga talked a lot, though Helga continued to play it cool.

"So Helga, I still can't believe how different you look," Arnold told her.

"Likewise," Helga said.

"Is this your new style?" Arnold asked.

"Oh puh-lease, normally I wouldn't be caught dead in this shit," Helga replied, patting her dress.

"So, why did you dress up tonight?" Arnold questioned.

"Because it's a party, Football-I mean, Arnold," Helga responded.

"You know I actually don't mind when you call me Football Head," Arnold insisted." You've been calling me that for so long it's almost turned into a term of endearment."

"In your dreams," Helga chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Helga," Arnold said, with a grin." Personally, I think it's cute that you would still be making fun of me now that we're almost eighteen. I like that."

_I think Arnold is flirting with me but I still gotta play it cool, _Helga thought.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when Gerald approached them.

"Hey, look who's here," Gerald pointed out.

Arnold looked in the direction that Gerald was pointing at and his jaw dropped. Walking his way was Lila Sawyer. She has grown quite beautifully.

Her red hair now reached her back and it was styled to a curly perfection instead of her usual ponytails. She was wearing a bright blue party dress with matching bright blue sandals.

"Lila," Helga growled, underneath her breath.

"Hello Arnold," Lila greeted him, with a smile." It's ever so wonderful to see you again. Sorry, I'm late for the party. I had to work tonight."

Arnold was in a daze, staring at Lila nonstop with his jaw open.

"Wake up, Football Head!" Helga exclaimed." I believe she's talking to you."

"Oh um, sorry….hey Lila," Arnold said.

He stood up and hugged her.

"Wow, you look amazing," Arnold told her.

"Gosh, Arnold, thank you ever so much," Lila responded, with a smile." You look quite nice yourself."

Arnold smiled. Helga cleared her throat.

"Oh hello, Helga," Lila said." Might I say your outfit is ever so lovely."

"Yeah and you're looking like 'Miss Perfect' as normal," Helga muttered.

"Why thank you, Helga, I'm ever so flattered," Lila said.

_I was being sarcastic you red-headed dingbat, _Helga thought, bitterly.

"So Lila, would you like to grab some food from the grill?" Arnold asked.

"Yes, I'm oh so certain I'd love to," Lila replied.

"Nice catching up with you, Helga," Arnold said.

"Yeah; sure," Helga muttered.

As Arnold walked away with Lila chatting, Helga headed inside of the Boarding House. She walked towards the bathroom and stood by the door.

"Criminy!" Helga quietly ranted." Just as I was beginning to get somewhere with Arnold, 'Miss Perfect' shows up and he ditches me! You'd think _some _things would have changed since age nine. Sheesh! Why the hell do I even like this Football Head so much?"

A split second later, the bathroom door opened and Brainy poked his head out and breathed heavily over Helga's shoulder. For the millionth time, Helga bashed him in the face with the back of her fist.

Helga stayed around the party for a little while longer. However, she noticed that Arnold was still wrapped up in a conversation with Lila. Jealousy struck her deeply in the chest. Helga glanced over at Phoebe, who seemed to be getting along quite well with Gerald.

_Well, at least one of us gets what we want, _Helga thought.

At around eleven o clock or so, Helga received a text message from Miles.

It read: **Do u want to hang out 2nite? **

Helga sighed heavily. She was hoping to find a reason to dump Miles. As much as she hated to admit it; Phoebe was right. Arnold would have been her sole motivation for ending her affair with Miles. However, Arnold seemed to have his eye on Lila. Although Lila didn't have a crush on Arnold back in elementary school, Helga pessimistically reasoned that things could change after such a long time. After all, Arnold was indeed taller and more handsome than ever. He'd be a heartbreaker if he had the cocky attitude to go with it.

Helga took one more glance at Arnold and Lila. So, she decided to give in.

She texted Miles back: **Sure, come pick me up.**

Miles texted: **OK, where r u?**

Helga texted him the address to Arnold's house.

As she sat around waiting, Phoebe approached her and took a seat beside her.

"Hey Helga," she said.

"What's up, Pheebs?"

"Well, Gerald is taking me on a date tomorrow night," Phoebe told her.

"That's awesome," Helga said.

"Yeah," Phoebe said." So, I assume things didn't go the way you hoped with Arnold?"

"No, he's all over Lila," Helga sighed.

"I noticed," Phoebe nodded." Well, there are other fish in the sea."

"Yeah, but it's all good," Helga insisted." Like the song says 'I can have another you in a minute, matter fact, he'll be here in a minute'. So, I'm just waiting."

"Oh, it's _him," _Phoebe groaned, knowing exactly who Helga was talking about.

"It sure is," Helga admitted, without shame.

"Okay, I'm going to get back to Gerald; I'll call you tomorrow," Phoebe said.

"Later."

Phoebe walked away shaking her head in disappointment. Helga couldn't care less what Phoebe thought, especially at that point.

A few minutes later, Mr. Hyunh called out over the noise of the party." Someone is here looking for a Helga Pataki."

"That's me!"

Mr. Hyunh nodded as Miles stepped into the backyard. Everyone watched as Helga marched over towards the stylishly dressed guy.

"Hey sexy," Miles said." I've never seen you wear anything like that before."

"Don't get used to it," Helga remarked, flirtatiously." It's coming off later anyway."

Some of the party guests clapped and cheered "woooooo" as Helga and Miles pressed their lips together and made out. Helga was _hoping _that Arnold was watching and he certainly was. Suddenly, Rhonda approached them.

"Oh Helga, I didn't know you were dating anyone," she said, in a somewhat crabby tone.

"Yeah, he doesn't go to our high school," Helga told her." He's a little older."

"Hello Miles," Rhonda said.

"Oh hi, Rhonda," Miles replied, nervously.

"You two know each other?" Helga asked.

"Yeah, can I talk to you for a sec before you go?" Rhonda spoke.

"Okay."

Rhonda and Helga stepped aside where their conversation could be a little more private.

"Miles's father is a long-time business associate of my father," Rhonda reported, sternly.

"So, what's your point, Princess?" Helga muttered, rolling her eyes.

"My point is that I know him," Rhonda responded.

"Yeah, yeah; you already said that," Helga snapped." Can you just cut to the chase so I can leave?"

"Helga, are you aware that he's married?" Rhonda asked.

"Yeah," Helga replied, blatantly.

"Helga, are you insane?" Rhonda hissed.

"Look, Rhonda, it's none of your business," Helga retorted." And I'd appreciate it if you didn't go around gossiping about it either."

"You're right," Rhonda nodded." It's your business. Nobody will hear it from me."

"Good," Helga said.

She walked away, took Miles' hand and headed out to the front where his car was. They were planning to go to a motel that night. However, Helga should have known better than to believe that Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd would keep a secret. She has been a notorious gossip queen since she came out of diapers.

**Author's: Thanks for reading, what do you think so far?**


	5. Bad Girl

_( __I'm a bad girl. I will do what I do; I can have my cake and eat it too. A girl like me will bring you to your knees 'cause that's what bad girls do) _(Helga's thoughts about Miles)

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Brittney Spears**

It was morning time; Helga woke up and stretched underneath the sheets of the queen-sized bed in the motel. She glanced over to her side; Miles wasn't in the bed. She heard the sound of sink water running in the bathroom. Being totally naked, Helga remained under the sheets since the air conditioner was working on full blast. A few seconds later, Miles came out of the bathroom, shirtless with his jeans on. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I have to get home soon," he said.

"Okay; I'll talk to you later," Helga told him.

"I had no idea that you knew Rhonda," Miles commented." Why did you bring me over to that party? I don't need the whole neighborhood to know about us; that's the last thing I need."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that Rhonda knows you!" Helga exclaimed." Criminy! Rhonda is someone _I've _known since pre-school. I had no idea that you knew her too."

"But still, why couldn't you meet me out front last night?" Miles demanded." Why did you let me go into the backyard and kiss you in front of the whole party?"

"Miles, will you shut up?" Helga groaned." You know I'm not a morning person; so shut your mouth and quit whining. Why didn't you do all this bitching last night? Oh I forgot…your mouth was pretty occupied last night, wasn't it?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Helga," Miles muttered.

"Seriously, you need to relax, Arnold."

"Who's Arnold?" Miles frowned." You just called me Arnold."

Helga laughed nervously.

"Wait; isn't that the guy with the football shaped head whose house I picked you up from last night?" Miles asked.

"Yeah that's Arnold but I didn't call _you _Arnold," Helga lied.

"So, what did you say?" Miles questioned.

"I was going to say 'Are no spare robes in here, so I can take a shower'," Helga covered it up.

"I didn't see any in the bathroom," Miles replied.

"Anyway, babe, do not stress over the fact that Rhonda knows about us now," Helga told him." Is she friends with your wife?"

"Not really," Miles responded." Rhonda only met my wife about twice but she's known me for over a decade. Our dads play golf together all the time and talk about business stuff."

"So, don't worry," Helga told him." Rhonda's not going to tell your wife anything. She may gossip about it when school comes back, but I doubt she'd tell your wife directly."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Miles shrugged." That makes sense."

"I'm Helga G. Pataki; I always make sense."

"Why are you so cool about this?" Miles asked.

"Because I couldn't care less if Princess Rhonda Lloyd blabs to anyone," Helga insisted." If I acted ashamed of my business, everyone will use it against me. If I show that I don't care, those losers will lay the hell off."

Miles sighed.

"Look Miles, as long as 'little ole wifey' doesn't find out then it's all good," Helga told him." Just relax."

"I really wish I didn't have to keep you a secret, Helga," Miles told her." You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, yeah sure," Helga chuckled.

They kissed each other softly for a few seconds.

_Did Miles just tell me he loves me? _Helga thought. _Ugh! You've got to be kidding me. I enjoy his company but this isn't about love. I'm not the typical mistress who mopes around praying for the day that her lover leaves his wife. No sir. He can stay with his wife. All I need from him is to keep making me feel desirable. The only guy I truly love is in his own little football-headed world. A world I desperately desire to be a part of. Oh Arnold, my love, why must I continue to be such a fool for you? You'd think after sharing my time and my body with another guy, I'd lose all interest in you. But my love, it simply didn't happen that way. It feels so stupid and foolish for loving you the way I do and yet, it feels amazing. It makes me feel alive!_

"Hello! Earth to Helga!" Miles exclaimed.

"Oh um, what did you say?" Helga snapped out of her daydream.

"What were you daydreaming about?" Miles asked.

"Oh, I was just swooning over how incredible your kisses are," Helga lied.

"You are a strange character, babe," Miles said, with a laugh.

"Whatever, bucko, let's get out of here," Helga muttered." I'm hungry as hell."

So, Miles and Helga showered, got dressed and checked out of the motel. Miles bought Helga a bagel with eggs, cheese, bacon and ketchup from a local store. They chatted in the car for a while as they ate their breakfast. After that, he dropped her off home, kissed her goodbye and drove off.

Helga noticed a baby blue car parked outside of her house. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

_Oh perfect, Olga's here, _Helga thought.

Helga entered her house and headed into the living room. Her older sister, Olga, cheery as ever, was chatting with Bob and Miriam while her two kids were sitting on the rug playing with toys. Olga is now twenty-seven years old and married. She gave birth after she graduated from college and she postponed a career so she can be a full-time wife and mother. Olga's daughter Holly is five and her son Ollie is four.

_Oh great, she brought the rugrats too, _Helga thought, rolling her eyes.

"Hello baby sister!" Olga cheered, hugging Helga tightly.

"Hey, how's it going, Olga?" Helga asked, unenthusiastically.

"Wonderful!" Olga exclaimed, with jolliness." Just wonderful!"

"That's nice."

"Children, say hello to your Auntie Helga," Olga told them.

"Hello Auntie Helga!" Holly and Ollie said in unison.

"What's up, squirts?" Helga responded.

Bob looked closely at the sexy, revealing pink dress that Helga was wearing and said." What the hell is _that _you're wearing?"

"It's a dress, Bob," Helga scoffed.

"No shit!" Bob snapped." When did you start wearing crap like that?"

"Oh Daddy, perhaps Helga has evolved into a stage in her life where she wants to express herself and enhance her sex appeal," Olga insisted, cheerfully." There certainly isn't anything wrong with that."

"She looks like she just came off of the damn corner," Bob remarked.

"Oh shut the hell up," Helga snapped.

"Settle down, Daddy and baby sister," Olga intervened." We mustn't teach the children any swear words."

Bob reluctantly kept his mouth shut. If Olga and his grandchildren weren't there, he may have slapped Helga silly. After all, he is her father and it explains exactly where Helga gets _her _temper from.

"How long are you guys staying?" Helga asked.

"Actually, I'll be leaving in an hour," Olga replied.

_Oh thank the LORD, _Helga thought.

"But Holly and Ollie are going to stay here for a week or so," Olga added.

_CRIMINY! _Helga thought.

"So Olga, honey, tell us more about Holly's first ballet recital," Miriam said, eagerly.

"_That's _my cue to leave," Helga said, under her breath.

As Olga excitedly sat down and gave Bob and Miriam every single detail of her daughter's ballet recital, Helga left the living room and headed upstairs. Alone in her bedroom, Helga changed into a T-shirt and pajama bottoms. She plopped down on her bed and groaned. First, Arnold ditched her for Lila. Phoebe and Gerald are dating now, so she may soon be seeing just a little less of her. Now, her "bratty" little niece and nephew are staying over for a week. Helga supposed it wouldn't be too bad as long as no one expects her to babysit.

At that moment, the only fun part of her life was the time she spent with Miles. As stated earlier, Helga wasn't in love with him by ANY means; however, she did have fun with him.

After all, he paid attention to her, he spoiled her and he gave her at least 25% of everything she secretly desired from Arnold. As far as Helga was concerned, she had Miles wrapped around her finger. He gave her attention, compliments and nice gifts. She gave him a good rendezvous in the motel almost every weekend. Fair exchange is no robbery, Helga reasoned.


	6. Bossy

_( You don't have to love me. You don't even have to like me. But you WILL respect me. You know why? Cause I'm a boss!) _(Helga's thoughts about her new image)

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Kelis**

The last few days of summer seemed to have gone by rather quickly. Everyone was prepared to start yet a whole other school year. Fortunately for Helga, Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald and the rest of the gang, this is their final year of high school. On the very last day of the summer vacation during Labor Day Weekend, Helga was sleeping that morning as usual and dreaming about Arnold as always. Suddenly, a loud bang woke Helga out of her sleep.

"What the hell was that?" she wondered.

Soon, Helga realized that it was her niece and nephew in the next bedroom…..Olga's old bedroom. The two small kids were laughing, yelling and jumping around on the bed, thus, making a lot of noise. Helga growled in frustration and placed a pillow over her head and ears. However, it didn't drown out the noise. Vexed, Helga stomped out of her bedroom and entered the next one. Even her appearance did not stop the kids from their wild play.

"Will you little brats shut up in here?" Helga shrieked." Criminy!"

Ollie, the sensitive boy, bowed his head while Holly, the tough little girl, rolled her eyes at Helga.

"Sorry Aunt Helga," Ollie said, softly.

"You're so mean," Holly commented, with a pout.

"No, I'm just trying to sleep, you little twit," Helga retorted." It's eight in the morning."

"But we're always up at this time," Ollie told her.

"Well, I'm _not_," Helga snapped.

"We're hungry," Holly stated." You have to feed us breakfast."

"Where the hell is Miriam and Bob?" Helga asked.

"Who's that?" Ollie asked, confused.

"Your _grandparents_!" Helga exclaimed." Duh!"

"They're not here so they told us to ask you to feed us," Holly said.

"Fine; come on," Helga muttered.

Helga led them down to the kitchen and fixed them some waffles. She was extra annoyed when they asked her to cut them up into fours. After they finished eating, Helga texted Bob and asked what time he and Miriam were getting back. He said no later than 12:00PM. Helga sat the kids down on the living room sofa and put on a cartoon for them.

"I'm going back to sleep," she said, sternly." Don't make any noise down here."

Helga headed back to her room, shut the door and climbed back into bed. She managed to get in two more full hours of sleep, but it wasn't enough for her. When the doorbell rang at 11:00AM, she punched the pillow and got back out of bed. Helga made her downstairs, cursing and stomping on the way to the front door.

The very second she yanked the door open, she yelled." What the hell do you want?"

A split second later, Helga realized that it was Phoebe. But she wasn't alone. She was accompanied by Gerald, Arnold and Lila. From the way Arnold and Lila had their arm around each other, it became obvious to Helga that they were seeing each other. Her blood boiled with a very silent rage. Not to mention, Helga was slightly embarrassed that Arnold saw her wearing a stained T-shirt, shorts and a scarf wrapped around her head.

"Oh sorry, Helga, were you sleeping?" Phoebe asked.

"What do you think?" Helga retorted, nastily.

"Well, I tried to call you but it went directly to your voicemail," Phoebe explained." So, I decided to come by. I believe I left my purse in your bedroom."

"Fine but what was the point of bringing Tall-Hair Boy, Football Head and Miss Perfect along?" Helga demanded.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Helga," Gerald retorted, sarcastically.

"Oh, just shut up and come in," Helga snapped.

She let the four of them inside and closed the door.

"Helga, the four of us are going to the Labor Day festival," Arnold told her." Do you want to come?"

"We'd be ever so pleased for you to join us," Lila added.

"Get real," Helga scoffed." I'm not interested in tagging along as the fifth wheel."

"Oh Helga, you shouldn't interpret it that way," Phoebe insisted." You've been acquainted with us for nearly your entire life."

"Yeah Helga, Phoebe's ever so right," Lila agreed." Besides, isn't the guy who picked you up from Arnold's welcome-back party your boyfriend? Perhaps you can invite him along."

_Apparently Lila's unaware that Miles is married, _Helga thought. _So I guess Rhonda kept her mouth shut…..at least for now._

"Yeah Lila, he _is _my boyfriend," Helga told her." But we have other plans today."

Phoebe rolled her eyes; luckily, no one else noticed. Helga led them all into the living room where Holly and Ollie were still watching a cartoon.

"Oh Helga, these kids are just ever so adorable," Lila commented." Who are they?"

"My pain-in-the-ass niece and nephew."

"Hi kids, I'm Arnold," Arnold introduced himself, with a genuine smile." This is Gerald, Phoebe and Lila."

Gerald, Phoebe and Lila all smiled and said hello to the kids.

"I'm Holly," the girl said.

"I'm Ollie," the boy said.

"Oh yes, these are Olga's children," Phoebe recalled." I haven't seen them since they were babies."

"I miss Olga," Lila said." She was like the big sister I never had. How is she?"

"Perfect as ever," Helga muttered." I'm sure you can relate."

"Arnold, are you Lila's boyfriend?" Holly asked.

"Yes," Arnold said, with a chuckle.

"Too bad because I think you're cute," Holly told him, smiling.

"And I think Lila is cute," Ollie added.

Everyone laughed; it was the most adorable thing they have ever heard. Helga didn't laugh at all though.

"Pheebs, I'll get your purse," Helga said.

"Thanks."

Helga headed to her bedroom to get Phoebe's purse while Arnold, Lila, Phoebe and Gerald goofed around with the kids, making them laugh. When Helga returned she handed Phoebe her purse.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Positive," Helga replied.

Yet again, Phoebe shook her head in disappointment.

"Phoebe, that's starting to get old," Helga commented.

"What's starting to get old?" Gerald asked.

"Her _purse, _Geraldo," Helga muttered, sarcastically.

Gerald twisted up his face in confusion. After they all left, Helga punched the door in fury, hurting her hand in the process.

"Ouch," she uttered.

A few minutes later, she grabbed her cell phone and gave Miles a call.

"Hello?" he answered.

"What's up, babe?"

"Nothing much," Miles responded." What are you doing?"

"Just babysitting my sister's brats," Helga told him.

"Oh, okay."

"My parents should be coming back soon," Helga stated." When they get here, I'll give you a call. Can you take me shopping for some new outfits?"

"That's kind of short notice, babe," Miles sighed." Why did you wait until the day before you return to school to ask me?"

"Look bucko, can you do it or not?" Helga asked, with a groan.

"Sure, just call me back and I'll pick you up," Miles told her.

"Thanks boo," Helga said, then blew a kiss into the phone.

After hanging up with Miles, Helga started to get dressed. She was convinced that she had Miles completely _whipped. _Helga simply relished the power she possessed in this "relationship". She got whatever she wanted from Miles even when he moaned and groaned about it. Most of all, as far as sex goes, Helga only gave it to him when _she _wanted to. Indeed, she was the boss. Now, she planned to return to school with a new look but the same attitude. She had every intention on taking the high school _and _Arnold by storm.


	7. Girl Fight

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Brooke Valentine**

As planned, Miles came to pick Helga up after Bob and Miriam came back home. He drove to the mall where Helga picked up various shirts, jeans, skirts, sneakers, shoes, boots and a coat for the winter, courtesy of Miles's credit card. Miles didn't complain about how much he spent on Helga; in fact, he admired her new sense of style. He found her hot enough in her tomboy gear but now that she was going for a sexier alluring look, he practically drooled. As stated before, Miles came from a multi-million dollar family. Even now that he is a husband and a father, his parents still spoil him. Therefore, spending money on Helga was no inconvenience. Besides, what Helga possessed in between her legs, was reasonably more valuable than Miles's entire bank account.

Finally, after spending the entire day shopping and eating at a fancy restaurant, Miles drove Helga back home. He parked in front of her house. Frankly, Big Bob didn't care that his daughter was seeing someone; he just didn't want any guys _inside _his house.

"Thanks a lot, Miles," Helga said.

"No problem," Miles said." Are you sure you don't want to go to a hotel for a little while?"

"Nah, I got school tomorrow," Helga declined." I don't want to wear myself out."

"So, some other time, I guess?" Miles asked.

"Sure, I'll let you know," Helga said." In the meantime, you can see if wifey is in the mood. If not, your right hand is gonna have to do."

Helga laughed at her own comment but Miles just frowned at her.

"Oh, lighten up, bucko," Helga scolded him, playfully." I was just kidding."

"You're just so cold sometimes," Miles told her.

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby," Helga responded, teasingly.

She leaned towards him and gave him a quick yet sensual kiss on his lips." There. Is that better?"

"Sure," Miles grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

"Nighty night," Helga said.

"Goodnight."

Helga stepped out of the car, grabbed all of her bags from the backseat and sat them on the sidewalk. After Miles drove away, it took Helga two trips in and out of the house to bring all of her bags to her bedroom. Right away, she picked out an outfit to wear for the next day.

_Wow, Miles bought me all this stuff and I didn't even put out tonight, _Helga thought, _Man, Helga G. Pataki, you are good. _

Finally, the next day arrived. It was a bright, sunny morning that offered a peaceful atmosphere. Many students dread the first day of school; however, this particular morning was far too beautiful to complain about, unless you're pathologically pessimistic. Arnold was driving his new blue Nissan Maxima, courtesy of his entire life savings. Lila sat beside him in the passenger's seat while Gerald and Phoebe sat in the back.

"Arnold?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah?"

"If it's not an imposition, would it be okay if I called Helga to see if she'd like a ride to school?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure Phoebe; that wouldn't be a problem," Arnold replied.

So, Phoebe phoned Helga to let her know that they were on their way. A few minutes later, Arnold parked in front of the Pataki residence and honked his horn. After that, Helga stepped out of the house. Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and Lila all gasped in surprise. Helga was wearing a hot pink top that exposed a significant deal of cleavage, some skin-tight jeans that gave off that "painted on" look and some Versace sunglasses. Her long, blonde hair hung over her shoulders and gleamed in the sunlight. Gerald and Phoebe slid over to make room for her. As soon as Helga sat in the car, the rich scent of her perfume invaded everyone's noses.

"What's up, everybody?" Helga said.

"Hi Helga," they all responded.

"Nice car, Football Head," Helga commented.

"Thanks Helga."

Arnold pulled away from the curb and drove off.

"Helga, that fragrance is ever so sweet," Lila told her.

"You think _everything _is 'ever so' sweet," Helga mocked her.

"Well, I'm oh so certain I wouldn't give a compliment if I wasn't being completely sincere," Lila insisted.

"Oh, aren't you as sweet as sugar," Helga said, with a fake smile.

"Your homegirl is mean as _hell_," Gerald whispered into Phoebe's ear.

Phoebe nodded her head in total agreement.

"Are you whispering about me, Tall-Hair Boy?" Helga asked.

"No…I was just talkin' dirty to my lady in her ear," Gerald fibbed, humorously." Do you mind, Helga?"

"Gerald, you are so silly," Phoebe giggled.

Arnold and Lila laughed as well.

_I should write a book and call it 'Riding In Cars With LOSERS', _Helga thought, rolling her eyes.

Finally, Arnold arrived at the high school. The five of them headed inside to prepare for their first day of senior year. The hallways were crowded with gossiping girls, wild boys, teachers and various other staff members. Everyone had to obtain a print-out of their schedule. Although people like Eugene, Stinky, Sid, Harold, Sheena, Rhonda, Nadine, Lorenzo and Curly were all very familiar with Arnold, there were many, many more students who were curious as to who the 'new kid' was, especially some of the girls who found him to be very gorgeous (football head and all).

However, all heads seemed to turn when Helga came walking down the hall. Students stared as she sashayed through the crowd, purposely swinging her hips in a provocative manner. The girls rolled their eyes while the boys fell into lust. Even Eugene, gay as can be, couldn't keep his eyes off of Helga. Typical, he smashed face first into a wall for not paying attention.

"I'm okay," he groaned.

"Gee Willikers!" Stinky exclaimed, checking out Helga's backside." I reckon it's a miracle that Helga can walk so damn gracefully in them tight jeans."

"Yeah, I wonder how she fit in them in the first place," Sid added, licking his lips.

"You perverts," Sheena murmured.

"I bet her sugar daddy bought her that skanky outfit," a random girl whispered to her friend.

"Yeah, the _married _one," her friend whispered back.

Feeling a rush from the attention she was getting, Helga smiled smugly and quietly said." That's right boys, all eyes on me."

For the first week of school, Helga kept this up. People were beginning to talk though no one was bold enough to say anything directly to her face. One morning before the first period began, Phoebe was using the restroom when she noticed something very rude written in black marker ink on the stall. It read:

**Warning to all girls: You got a man? Hide him from Helga G. Pataki**

"Oh no, this is awful," Phoebe said to herself.

She quickly left the bathroom and walked rather fast through the hall. Suddenly, she nearly bumped into Gerald, Arnold and Lila.

"What's the matter, baby?" Gerald asked.

Phoebe quietly told them what she saw.

"Oh gosh, that's ever so terrible," Lila said.

"Maybe I should talk to Helga," Arnold insisted." People have been making rude comments behind her back all week."

"No Arnold; I'll talk to her," Phoebe told him." She's too mean to you."

"Phoebe has a point," Gerald agreed.

"I guess you're right," Arnold sighed.

"Talk to me about _what?" _

They all spun around and noticed that Helga was standing there. Wasting no time, Phoebe discreetly informed her of what she saw in the girls' bathroom. Helga was furious; she felt as though she knew right away who was responsible for that. So, she quickly turned around and stormed off through the halls with her hands clenched into tight fists.

"Helga, where are you going?" Phoebe called.

Helga ignored her and continued stomping through the halls. She scanned the crowd of students standing by the lockers and walking past. Finally, her target was located. Rhonda stood by her locker having a conversation with Nadine.

"So, I said to Curly 'you may have a five or ten percent chance of having me as your prom date at the end of the year if you build some muscle on those scrawny arms'," Rhonda stated.

"So, what did he say?" Nadine asked.

"The little creep walked straight to the gym after school yesterday and got a full membership," Rhonda told her.

Nadine giggled. Helga suddenly appeared on the scene and said." Forget about Curly. You've got bigger issues, Princess."

"What do you want, Helga?" Rhonda sighed, annoyed.

"You just couldn't keep your goddamn mouth shut, could you?" Helga shouted.

"Fine; I told a few people about you and Miles," Rhonda admitted, nonchalantly." From there it must have spread around."

"Honestly, I knew you wouldn't keep it a secret," Helga said, angrily." But I didn't think you'd write it on the bathroom stall!"

"Whoa, hang on a sec, I didn't write _anything_," Rhonda argued.

"You're a liar!"

"Helga, I'm not afraid of you," Rhonda insisted." I'm honestly telling you that I didn't write anything. If I did, I'd have the guts to admit it to your _face."_

"How about I admit my _fist _to _your _face," Helga growled.

Sensing a fight, a swarm of blood-thirsty students gathered around.

"Come on, you guys, don't fight," Nadine intervened.

"Nadine please, if this bitch wants to fight me, she can bring it," Rhonda stated, firmly.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Helga demanded.

"Oh sorry, you're not a bitch," Rhonda smirked." A better word for you would be _whore."_

Enraged, Helga fiercely shoved Rhonda against the locker. Rhonda angrily raised her hand, cocked it back and struck Helga across the face with a well-placed, stinging slap. Stunned, Helga took a few steps back. For a brief moment, everyone wondered if she was chickening out but that was not the case. Helga removed her earrings, placed them inside of her purse and set it down on the floor.

"Okay bitch, you're going down!" Helga snarled.

"Bring it on, Pataki!" Rhonda challenged her.

And indeed, it was _on. _Helga and Rhonda fought like two wild, vicious lionesses. Everyone hooted, hollered, clapped and cheered as the two girls slapped, punched, kicked, pulled each other's hair, wrestled and rolled around on the floor. Although Helga maintained the upper hand in this brawl, she seriously underestimated Rhonda. "Princess" was almost as ferocious as she was!

A short while later, the infamous Patricia Smith aka "Big Patty" showed up on the scene. Standing at 5'11 with a strong, hefty figure, Patty reached down and pried the two girls apart with little effort. Patty is currently a student at a local community college with a part time job as a hall monitor in the high school. She was also in a steady relationship with Harold.

Now on their feet, Helga and Rhonda fiercely tried to get past Patty to continuing beating each other up. However, Patty was too strong. She stood firmly in between them.

"Break it up right now!" Patty roared." If I get punched in the middle of this, I will _gladly _get fired for knocking both of you the hell out! Got it?"

"Got it," Helga and Rhonda replied.

Both girls knew better than to challenge Big Patty. Rhonda was actually Patty's friend and Helga has gotten beaten up Patty years ago. Therefore, they respected her.

"Rhonda, to your left; Helga, to your right," Patty ordered." Get moving!"

Without another word, both girls jetted in opposite directions. Unfortunately, Arnold, Lila, Phoebe and Gerald all witnessed the violent incident. Arnold wanted so badly to talk to both Rhonda and Helga, but mostly Helga. He wanted to give her advice and know what was going on with her. However, Helga is always mean to him, thus, making it difficult for him to form any kind of connection with her. As Helga's best friend, Phoebe felt even worse.

**Author's Note: Forgive me if I annoy you with so many thank yous but…THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH for reading. I hope you're liking it so far.**


	8. I'll Be There For You

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by The Rembrandts **

Later on in the day, students were having lunch period. The high school had a large courtyard where the students had the option of eating their lunch outdoors versus the cafeteria. Helga was sitting on a bench near a tree, eating a meatball submarine sandwich, a bag of pork rinds and a can of Yahoo soda. Her catfight with Rhonda left her with two small scratches near her chin. Luckily, Patty didn't send a write-up to the principal's office; therefore, Rhonda and Helga didn't get suspended. After Helga finished her lunch, she pulled out her pink journal and began to write a poem.

_Arnold, sweet beautiful Arnold who makes me smile; I know you have Lila and I have Miles. But you, my love, can never be replaced; my undying passion for you can never be erased. I keep it bottled up inside; I disguise my desires with a 'bad girl' pride. Hiding the love I feel makes me one big fool, leading me to hotel rendezvouses and catfights in school. Oh my love, I don't know….."_

Helga's writing was interrupted when someone called her name. She was startled when she glanced up and saw Arnold.

"Criminy, Arnoldo!" Helga exclaimed." If you're not crashing into me, you're sneaking up on me like a serial killer. For the love of God, Football Head, that hasn't changed since elementary school!"

"Neither has your attitude," Arnold retorted, calmly.

"Well, what do you want?" Helga asked, meanly.

"Helga, I know you're still upset about the fight," Arnold sighed." But I just wanted to give you something for those scratches."

Arnold handed her a small, yellow jar.

"What's this?"

"It's a special concoction my mom put together using different types of jungle plants," Arnold explained." It's good for cuts, scratches, swelling and things like that."

"Well….thanks," Helga said.

"You're welcome."

"This better not cause any irritation, bucko," Helga stated.

"Helga, lots of people used this and no one has complained," Arnold insisted." And I'm one of them."

Arnold lifted his shirt up and pointed to a tiny, nearly invisible scar on his side. He explained to Helga how he cut himself pretty badly from falling and that the substance inside of the jar helped heal him so remarkably that the scar is practically gone. However, instead of paying attention to what Arnold was saying, Helga lustfully focused on his bare abdomen. Arnold has developed a six pack over the years. Though he was still thin, he was more toned and frankly, Helga had to swallow the saliva building up inside of her mouth as her eyes traveled up and down from his chest to the waistband of his boxers. Finally, Helga's erotic daydream was over when Arnold pulled his shirt back down.

"Why were you staring at the scar so hard?" Arnold asked.

"Oh um, because….well…because I wanted to get an idea of what these damn scratches on my face are going to look like after I use this stuff," Helga insisted." And like I said, Football Head, it better work and it sure as hell better not cause any irritation. Got it?"

Arnold crossed his arms and stared at her coldly as a way of showing his disapproval for her constant rudeness and lack of gratitude.

"But still, thanks a lot," Helga said, politely.

"No problem."

"Arnold, I know you really well," Helga told him." You're going to have a talk with Rhonda about today's incident…that is if you haven't already."

"I spoke to her already," Arnold admitted.

"Well, she was wrong," Helga insisted." She had no business gossiping about me. So what if she knows the guy I'm seeing. Big deal!"

Arnold took a seat beside Helga on the bench and told her." Helga, maybe Rhonda shouldn't have spread gossip about you but have you thought about it from her point of view?"

"And what the hell could _that _be?" Helga questioned.

"Well, her father is a professional acquaintance of your….um…your _boyfriend's _father," Arnold stated." The guy is married. I won't give you a whole speech about how wrong you are as I'm sure I can't tell you anything you don't know already. But the point is; can you imagine how much embarrassment it will cause both Rhonda's family and Miles's family if they find out that he's cheating on his wife with you?"

"Give me a break," Helga muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Helga, I'm serious," Arnold said." You and Rhonda have known each other and have gotten along since we were little, at least sometimes. So, can't you picture Rhonda sweating bullets trying to explain to her father, Miles's father and most importantly, Miles's _wife _that she had no idea that he was involved with someone she's known her whole life? Trust me, if they find out, everyone can look at Rhonda badly if they even suspect that she knew all along about you and Miles. And to tell you the truth, since Rhonda didn't mention anything to her family or Miles's family, she's willing to accept responsibility for knowing about the affair and not telling. She may have told a few people in school who don't even know who Miles is….but the reason she didn't tell Miles's family is because she considers you her _friend." _

"Did Rhonda tell you all of this or did you become a mind-reader all of a sudden?" Helga asked, doubtfully.

"She told me this," Arnold assured her.

"Well fine, when I get in a good mood, I'll apologize to Princess," Helga said, nonchalantly.

"That's a good idea," Arnold agreed." And by the way, Helga, your business is your business. However, even though you act like such a…forgive my choice of words….a _bitch, _you deserve better than to be some married man's play-thing."

"Now, you sound like Phoebe," Helga sighed.

"That's because Phoebe is a good friend and she truly cares about you," Arnold told her." I could care about you too but you never let me."

Helga remained silent; she knew Arnold was right.

"Well, I'll see you later, Helga," Arnold said.

He stood up and walked away, leaving Helga alone to ponder what he told her.

"Arnold, what a nosy, know-it-all; what a holier-than-thou smart-ass, he gets on my nerves," Helga scoffed and then she softened her tone and removed his picture from her purse." And yet…..he _stimulates _my nerves. He gives me that fluttery feeling in my soul, makes me quiver from my knees to my toes. Oh Arnold, my love, that gorgeous creature, what I wouldn't give to have him, he is surely the embodiment of an orgasm."

Helga let out her infamous lovesick sigh and then said." Hey, that's pretty good; I gotta write that down."

Suddenly, Brainy's heavy breathing was heard behind her. Grimacing in irritation, Helga bashed him in the face with her lunch tray and then walked away.

Meanwhile, Arnold went back to the bench he was sharing with Lila and he saw an unfamiliar guy standing beside her. The guy had short brown hair, blue eyes and some freckles. He and Lila were having a conversation.

"Oh hi, Arnold, this is Wesley," Lila introduced him.

"Hi Wesley," Arnold said, extending his hand.

"I'm very much so pleased to meet you," Wesley responded, shaking Arnold's hand.

Arnold was almost stunned; Wesley seemed very nice, like a male version of Lila.

"So Wesley, do you and Lila know each other?" Arnold asked.

"Very much so," Wesley replied.

"Ever so well," Lila added.

"Oh okay."

"Wesley is my ex-boyfriend, Arnold," Lila admitted.

"Oh…well…okay," Arnold wasn't sure what to say.

"However, I'm oh so certain that we're just friends now," Lila assured him.

"Also, Lila told me that you plan to run for school president," Wesley said, smiling.

"Yeah, I do," Arnold said.

"Well, I was last year's president and I'm hoping we elect a great replacement for me," Wesley told him." Perhaps you will do an incredible job, Arnold."

"Thank you, Wesley."

"No problem," Wesley nodded." Well, I'm very much so certain that I should get going. Arnold, it was a pleasure to meet you and welcome to the school."

"Thanks, Wesley," Arnold responded, shaking hands with him again.

"Bye Lila," Wesley said.

"Bye Wesley."

Wesley smiled politely and then walked away. Arnold and Lila took a seat on the beach.

"Wow, Wesley seems like a nice guy," Arnold commented.

"Yes, he's ever so sweet," Lila agreed.

"And he's your _ex_," Arnold added." Why did you guys break up? Don't get me wrong; I'm glad you're with me now but he seemed so….perfect for you."

Lila sighed and said." He's a wonderful guy but sometimes two wonderful people aren't always meant to be."

"He sounds like he meant a lot to you," Arnold commented.

"He did," Lila nodded." But I'm ever so happy that I'm with you now."

"Me too."

Arnold and Lila kissed each other passionately. Helga, who was watching from afar, scowled in jealousy.

_Criminy! _She thought. _There they go kissing AGAIN! UGH! And why the hell DID Lila and Wesley break up anyway? He was PERFECT for her. He was exactly like Lila except with a pair of balls!_


	9. Untitled

_( __How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes, got nowhere to run. The night goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life. I just wanna scream. How could this happen to me?) _ (Helga's thoughts)

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Simple Plan**

Two months passed by; it was the beginning of November. Extracurricular activities were in plentiful supply. Arnold won the election and became the student counsel president. Gerald returned to the basketball team. Phoebe was a National Honor Society member and Lila was a Peer Leadership member. Rhonda was the captain of the school's cheerleading squad. Helga, however, decided not to take on any extracurricular activities this year. Since the fight, she and Rhonda made peace with each other although they stayed out of each other's way for the most part.

One day Helga was walking down the halls when two sophomore boys ran carelessly in her direction, accidentally knocking her books down.

"Watch it, you clumsy shitheads!" Helga yelled." Criminy!"

"Oh sorry," one of the boys said.

As Helga turned around and bent over to pick up her books. The two boys stared at her backside; the strings of her pink thong were revealed at the top of her jeans. Suddenly, Arnold appeared and blocked their view.

"Get lost, you perverts," Arnold said, sternly.

When Helga finished picking her books up, she spun around and said." Were you two little pricks staring at my ass?"

"Don't even pretend to be upset," the first guy muttered.

"Yeah; you practically _ask _for the attention," the second guy added.

"If you don't leave her alone, there _will _be a problem," Arnold warned them.

The boys laughed it off and walked away.

"This guy thinks he's hot shit because he's the new prez," one of them commented.

A couple seconds later, they both bumped into Harold. Now 6'2 and weighing over 250lbs, Harold was bigger, meaner and tougher than ever. He had an angry scowl on his face.

"You heard what Arnuld said," Harold growled." Leave Helga alone, you little goddamn wimps."

That was all that needed to be said as the two immature guys practically ran off. Very few people wanted to make Harold angry. Once the guys were out of sight, Harold joined Arnold and Helga to walk to class. They were all in the same US History class anyway.

"Thanks, you guys, but you know I can stand up for myself," Helga insisted.

"I know but I couldn't just stand there and let them disrespect you," Arnold told her.

"If they ever bother you again, I'll pound them!" Harold exclaimed.

"Well, thanks again," Helga said.

"So, Helga, wrestling practice starts next Monday," Harold informed her.

"I know but I'm not going to wrestle," Helga responded.

"Why not?" Harold asked, bewildered." You were last year's MVB!"

"It's called _MVP, _pink boy," Helga muttered.

"Wow, Helga," Arnold said, impressed." That's great."

"Yeah, Arnuld, she was the first girl in the history of this school to become the wrestling MVP," Harold said.

"Helga, that is amazing," Arnold told her.

_You're amazing too, my love, _Helga thought.

"Are you sure you don't want to wrestle?" Harold asked." We _need _you."

"Yes Harold, I'm sure," Helga replied." With my new reputation and all, the last thing I need is any of the guys trying to cop a feel while we're practicing."

"Don't worry," Harold assured." If anybody even tries, I'll beat the shit out of them."

"Thanks but I'm just not up to it this year," Helga told him." Look Harold, you're a great wrestler and as long as you're still around, the team will keep kicking ass."

"Aw, thanks Helga."

Harold gave her a friendly hug.

"You're squishing me, pink boy!"

"Oh sorry, Helga."

Once they all got to class, they took their seats as the teacher took attendance. After that, he assigned an upcoming project that required a two people. So, he told them to pair up.

"Do you want to be my partner, Helga?" Arnold asked.

"I'd love to…..I mean…sure, whatever, Football Head," Helga responded.

Arnold just shook his head." Okay, Helga."

Later on that day, after school, Helga headed straight home. She was glad that it was Friday; however, she wasn't sure what she was going to do that evening. After all, it just began to rain quite heavily and the forecast stated that it can possibly persist through most of the weekend. Helga ate a sandwich and then headed to her bedroom. She grabbed her cell phone and called Phoebe.

"Hello?" Phoebe answered.

"Hey Phoebe, come over," Helga told her." I'm bored as shit. Let's order a pizza tonight or something."

"Sorry Helga but Gerald and I are going out to dinner and then we…" Phoebe said.

"So, come over after dinner," Helga interrupted her.

"Helga, I wasn't finished speaking," Phoebe told her." Anyway, Gerald and I are going out to dinner and then we have _other _plans."

"What _other _plans?"

"I don't want to disclose any explicit details but Gerald and I also have plans of a more _romantic _and _intimate _nature," Phoebe told her.

"Wow, Pheebs," Helga responded, surprised." Good luck. You're finally gonna get laid."

Phoebe bashfully giggled.

"Just remember to tell Geraldo to be extra gentle and make him wrap his little 'friend' up," Helga advised her." In other words, protect yourself."

"Protecting!" Phoebe said, cheerily.

"Okay Pheebs, talk to you later."

After she hung up with Phoebe, she called Miles; he answered after the fourth ring.

"Hey Miles, you wanna take me out tonight?"

"Sorry babe, but I can't," Miles responded." My wife is sick, so I have to take care of her."

"What's wrong with her?" Helga asked.

"Remember that she's pregnant and pregnant women tend to get sick," Miles responded." So I can't hang with you tonight, unless you're sick and pregnant too."

"Well, that's why I believe in safe sex," Helga insisted." Your sperm will never make it to _my _uterus, bucko."

"Why do you say it like that?" Miles asked.

"I'm just saying, I'm only seventeen and I don't even like kids anyway," Helga told him." I can't even deal with my sister's kids."

"Okay," Miles said, chuckling." I'll talk to you soon."

After hanging up with Miles, Helga let out a sigh of boredom. Both Phoebe and Miles were tied up that night. So, for the next few hours, Helga alternated between watching TV, surfing the internet and writing poetry but she was still bored for the most part. So, eventually wound up falling asleep at around 10:00PM. She fell asleep due to boredom rather than mere sleepiness. Little did she know that at 11:14PM, her life would change in the most dramatic way imaginable. There was a heavy knock on her bedroom door that woke her up.

"What?" Helga responded, annoyed.

"Open the damn door!" she heard Big Bob yell." It's important!"

Helga got out of the bed, still dressed in her outside clothes. When she opened the door, she noticed that Bob's eyes were slightly red and puffy, as if he had been crying. Bob rarely cried so Helga sensed that something wasn't right.

"What is it, Dad?" Helga asked.

"Come downstairs," Bob replied, softly.

Helga followed her father downstairs into the living room. There was a dark-haired woman sitting on the sofa. An apparently distraught Miriam sat on the other sofa, soothingly rocking Olga's son and daughter in each of her arms. The two small children had obviously cried themselves to sleep. Helga's heart began to race nervously as she took a seat in a chair. Bob took a seat beside Miriam.

"Hi Helga, my name is Katie; I'm a friend of your sister," the dark haired woman spoke.

"What's going on?" Helga asked.

Katie sighed sadly and then replied." Olga is in the hospital. She's in a coma and…..and there's a fifty percent chance that she might not make it."

"What?" Helga gasped in shock.

"Katie drove the children over here," Miriam said, with tears in her eyes." They're going to stay with us while Olga is in the condition she's in."

"What happened to her?" Helga asked.

"She was driving under the influence of alcohol and she got into a terrible crash," Katie explained.

"What the hell?" Helga exclaimed." That doesn't sound like something my _perfect _sister would do!"

"Helga, you better watch it!" Bob shouted at her.

"Olga's husband has been having an affair for a long time," Katie stated." Olga was severely depressed because of it. So, we all think this was possibly a suicide attempt."

"Suicide," Helga gasped.

"It's terrible news," Katie said, with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I cannot believe this crap," Helga stated, angrily." Olga comes here all the time smiling and walking around like her life is all peachy and perfect yet she's been depressed the whole time! And now, she tried to kill herself?"

"Helga honey, calm down please," Miriam pleaded.

"No!" Helga shrieked." Olga is an idiot!"

"I told you to watch your mouth, you little…" Bob caught himself before he said something extremely vulgar.

"Bob, calm down," Miriam said.

"Miriam, you better talk to your daughter before I kick her narrow, disrespectful ass!" Bob rasped.

"Forget it!" Helga yelled." I'm out of here!"

Helga stood up and prepared to leave.

"Helga, I'm in no mood to argue," Bob told her, calmly." But I will tell you _one _thing. I have no goddamn clue what your problem is but we are going to the hospital tomorrow to see your sister. I don't care what your plans are tonight but you better be back here at twelve noon tomorrow or else you won't be let back in. Are we clear?"

"Clear, Bob," Helga muttered.

Without another word, Helga grabbed her coat and an umbrella and then left the house. She was so upset that she wanted to cry but she refused to. Helga held her tears in. She didn't mean to seem so insensitive about what happened to Olga but it certainly caught her by surprise. All she could ask was why.

Helga desperately needed someone to talk to. Phoebe would have been her first choice but she was busy losing her virginity to Gerald. Miles was busy tending to his sick, pregnant wife. Helga normally had no problems being selfish but she decided to be a bit more considerate that night. But still, what about her? Who could she talk to about her pain? Finally, an idea came to Helga.

_I hope Arnold is home, _she thought.


	10. Don't Let Go

_( __I often fantasize the stars above are watching you. They know my heart and speak to yours like only lovers do. If I could wear your clothes, I'd pretend I was you and lose control.) _(Helga's thoughts about Arnold)

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by En Vogue**

Helga caught the bus and rode it to the closest stop to the Sunset Arms Boarding House. The rain came down heavily as winds whistled through the air and lightning streaked across the sky. Gripping her umbrella tightly, Helga carefully marched up the wet stoop and approached the front door to Arnold's place. She exhaled and then rang the bell. Moments later, short Ernie Potts opened the door.

"Lookin' for Arnold?" he asked.

"Yeah," Helga replied.

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Ernie let Helga inside of the house and pointed her in the direction of Arnold's room, though she actually knew very well where it was. Helga slowly walked up the stairs leading to his bedroom door. As her heart beat nervously, she knocked. A few seconds later, Arnold opened the door wearing some navy blue pajama bottoms and no shirt. Even though there was no guy in the world that Helga loved or lusted for more than Arnold, she was too upset to ogle his bare chest.

"Hey Helga," Arnold said, surprised." What brings you here?"

"Um…I just thought we could get started on our history project," Helga lied.

"Come on, Helga," Arnold said, disbelievingly." It's already midnight and our project isn't even due for another two weeks."

"Well, I'm not a procrastinator, Football Head," Helga said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Helga," Arnold muttered." Come in."

He let Helga inside of his bedroom and shut the door behind them. He took her coat and hung it up to dry in the closet. Using his remote control, Arnold extracted the loveseat out of the wall. As he and Helga sat down side by side, they remained quiet for a few awkward seconds.

"So, if you wanted to get started on the project right away, why didn't you call me ahead of time?" Arnold finally asked.

"Arnold, I'm not really concerned about the project right now," Helga responded, glumly.

"So, what is it?"

Helga just stared down at her lap; tears were suddenly falling from her eyes. She hoped Arnold didn't see her crying but it was just too evident.

"What's wrong, Helga?" Arnold asked.

Helga tried to answer him but the only sounds she can manage to utter were hoarse, grief-stricken sobs. Seeing her obvious pain, Arnold moved closer to her and put his arm around her.

"Helga, you can talk to me," Arnold assured her, gently." What's wrong?"

"My sister could be dying, Arnold," Helga wept.

Arnold was shocked; so he asked." Is she sick or something?"

"Worse," Helga replied, sobbingly." She got into a car accident and now, she's in a coma. She was really drunk and depressed all because of her stupid asshole husband."

"Oh damn," Arnold gasped." I'm so sorry to hear this. What's the deal with her husband?"

"He was cheating on her," Helga told him." I don't know all the details behind it, but it must have been really depressing if she tried to kill herself. Her friend told us that she believes it was suicidal."

Arnold didn't speak just yet, he just comfortingly held Helga close to him as he listened to her.

"When my parents and I heard the news, my first reaction was anger and resentment," Helga continued." Olga was always a happy person, so my mind couldn't fully process what I was hearing. All I could think was 'why'. Why would she do something like that? It just didn't make sense to me. I just got really pissed off and called her an idiot. My dad got really upset with me, so I had to leave before things got out of control. I was always jealous of Olga because she was my parents' favorite; the only one they seemed to notice. But I was so wrong for that, Arnold. Olga really loved me and she tried so hard to get along with me…..but I…I was such a bitch to her."

Helga cried as she struggled to keep speaking." Arnold, she's my only sister. If she doesn't make it, I'll never forgive myself. I am so sorry! Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

Once again, Helga broke down and cried her eyes out on Arnold's shoulder as he held her tightly, hugging her. Arnold has _never _seen Helga so sad in his life. She was normally so tough and seemingly unfeeling. He felt so bad for her and it hurt him to see her this way, but he stayed strong for her. He let her cry in his arms for a few minutes until he finally decided to say something.

"Helga, look at me," he told her.

Helga looked up at him with her teary eyes.

"Do not feel guilty," Arnold stated." I'm sure Olga knows very well that you love her and care about her. All you have to do is be strong for her and hope for the best. Do everything you can to be there for her. Where are her kids?"

"They're staying with us now," Helga replied.

"Okay, you have to be nicer to your niece and nephew," Arnold told her." They're very young and their mom is in serious condition. They need love and support; not just from their grandparents but from their aunt too. YOU."

"I know," Helga sobbed.

"You shouldn't feel guilty but you should realize that being so mean and bitter all the time can cost you a lot," Arnold continued." I _know _that you're a good person deep down inside. You aren't heartless at all; I _know _you have feelings. You just have to learn how to express them better. Helga, I know you're in a sad situation right now, but it will get better in time. At the very least, you have people who care about you that you can talk to like Phoebe and believe it or not, _me."_

Helga nodded as she wiped her tears away.

"I want to be a good friend to you, Helga," Arnold assured her." You just have to let me."

"Thank you, Arnold," Helga said, full of emotion." Thank you so much."

They hugged each other tightly. Helga was feeling much better as she felt herself melt in Arnold's embrace. There was nothing she ever wanted more than to have his arms around her. Though she didn't think that he had any romantic feelings for her, she was still very happy that he comforted her in a time of crisis. The way Arnold held Helga so firmly yet gently showed that he truly cared. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, they stopped hugging.

Helga stared into the eyes of the one she fell in love with at the age of four. She wanted to tell him something that she's been meaning to say for a long time. So, she opened her mouth and tried to come up with those simple three words.

"Arnold….I..," Helga started to say.

"Yes, Helga?"

"I….I'm kind of hungry; I skipped dinner," Helga lost her confidence.

"Well, Susie made some steak for dinner," Arnold told her." There's more left over."

"I love steak," Helga nodded.

"Okay. Come on."

Arnold took Helga's hand and let her out of the bedroom, all the way downstairs into the kitchen. He heated up some steak and potatoes for her, which she devoured every single piece of. He also gave her some fresh, lemonade to go with it. When Helga was done eating, she and Arnold headed back to his bedroom. She cursed herself for coming so close to confessing her love to him and then fearfully giving up. If she confessed her love and Arnold responded the way she wanted him to, they could have been making tender, sweet love that night. However, instead of making love to Helga, Arnold gave her something even more special that night.

When they got sleepy, Arnold offered to give her his bed while he sleeps on the couch. Helga told him he didn't have to. She insisted that they can share the bed after telling him "it doesn't mean that I want to do it with you, bucko". Arnold assured her that he didn't think anything of the sort. With that, Arnold gave Helga a long T-shirt to sleep in and they shared a bed that night. Arnold even put his arms around Helga while they were sleeping.

The special thing about it was that Arnold held her the entire time. He was such a gentleman and he never once attempted to put his hands in places that they didn't belong. Helga slept so peacefully that night. For her, it couldn't have been more beautiful even if they did make love. Helga grew from a rough, tomboyish little girl to a sexy, alluring young woman. However, being so close to Arnold that night made her feel like a _lady; _no one has ever made her feel that way.

**Author's Note: LOL Don't be mad at me! I know that Helga ALMOST told Arnold that she loved him but I couldn't make her say it just yet. If I did, the story would have had to end there and I have much more to add to the story. So, I won't end it too soon. The story is barely beginning. Thanks a lot for your support and your reviews. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank you!**


	11. Wind Beneath My Wings

_( __Did you ever know that you're my hero and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you're the wind beneath my wings) _ (Helga's thoughts about Olga)

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Bette Midler**

Helga woke up in the same place she fell asleep in…..tight in Arnold's arms. She glanced over at the clock which read 10:17AM. Glancing over at Arnold, she smiled. He was such a peaceful sleeper and a gentle snorer. Helga wished she could be in bed with him forever. For the first time in a long time, she didn't wake up "feeling like she got hit by a truck". She gently shook Arnold awake.

"Oh, morning Helga," he mumbled, groggily.

"I have to get going now, Arnold," Helga told him." Thanks for everything."

"Wait a sec," Arnold said, with a yawn." I'll drive you home."

"Okay."

So, Arnold and Helga got out the bed and stretched. They washed up and got dressed in the bathroom…separately of course. After that, they headed outside. There were puddles all over the place from the previous night's thunderstorm. Now, the sun was shining though it was quite cold outside. They hopped into Arnold's car and drove off. Instead of going directly to Helga's house, Arnold took a short detour to the drive-thru of a fast food restaurant. Arnold ordered an egg and cheese on an English muffin while Helga ordered her usual bacon, egg and cheese on a bagel with onions and ketchup. Helga fumbled around inside of her purse for some cash.

"I got it, Helga," Arnold told her.

"Okay, if you want," Helga shrugged." Thanks."

So, after Arnold paid for both of their food, he drove off. It took him less than five minutes to arrive at the Pataki residence.

"So, just call me if you need to talk," Arnold told her.

"Sure," Helga nodded.

"I'll definitely pray for your sister," Arnold said.

"Thanks."

Arnold smiled at Helga and then she smiled back. After saying goodbye, Helga got out of the car and headed inside of her house, while Arnold drove away. As soon as she got inside, she saw Bob, Miriam, Katie and Olga's kids all sitting in the living room.

"Well, well, well….look who decided to come back after throwing such a bitch fit last night," Bob commented, sarcastically.

"Bob, don't start," Helga snarled." Believe it or not, I _do _care about my sister."

"Don't worry, honey, we're sure you do," Miriam chimed in.

"Did you eat already, girl?" Bob asked, rather nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I got some food right here," Helga responded." When are we leaving to see Olga?"

"In about an hour."

"Okay."

Helga walked upstairs to her bedroom, shut the door and sat down on her bed. As she started eating her bagel, she thought about a few things, mainly Olga and Arnold. She still couldn't believe that her sister was hospitalized in such a critical condition. Helga couldn't help but wonder how long her husband was cheating on her. Was it really _that _devastating that she would carelessly drink herself into oblivion and predictably get into a major car wreck? All Helga could think about was how amazing Arnold was.

Surely, Helga always secretly admired Arnold. However, the gentleness, attentiveness and platonic passion he displayed last night by talking to her and holding her so tightly made her fall for him even harder. Helga scanned the posters of half-naked male celebrities all over her wall. She found heartthrobs like Channing Tatum, Chad Michael Murray, Lil Wayne, Trey Songz, Usher and various others to be incredibly hot fantasies. But if she can replace all of them with a poster of Arnold, she would. Arnold has been the guy of Helga's dreams her entire life and so far, there were no hints indicating that her longing and yearning for him would ever change.

Suddenly, Helga's cell phone rang; it was Phoebe.

"What's up, Pheebs?"

"Were you asleep, Helga?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I've been up for a while."

"I'm free today if you'd like me to come over," Phoebe told her.

"I can't, Pheebs; something came up," Helga said.

"Is everything alright?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll get to that in a minute," Helga replied." So, how did it go last night with Gerald?"

"It was totally, unquestionably beautiful," Phoebe told her.

"That's awesome," Helga said." I'm glad it went well."

"Gerald was so sweet and patient the entire time," Phoebe explained." There was a little pain at first but it didn't take long to subside. He was almost as nervous as I was but once we got into it, it was the most incredible feeling in the world."

"Wow, Phoebe has officially swiped her V-Card," Helga said, humorously." We have to celebrate sometime."

Phoebe giggled bashfully." Well, I felt that it was the perfect time and Gerald was the perfect one."

"Cool."

"So, enough about my sex life, Helga," Phoebe said, jokingly." Is everything alright with you? What's going on?"

Helga sighed and then explained the whole story about finding out that Olga is in a coma, reacting to the news with anger, having a heated argument with her father and then storming out of the house. To say that Phoebe was shocked to hear of all this would be an understatement. She felt extremely awful.

"Oh Helga," Phoebe said, sounding as if she was crying." Why didn't you call me last night?"

"You were with Gerald," Helga replied.

"I know I was with Gerald!" Phoebe exclaimed, emotionally." But had I known that my best friend received such terrible news and was in need of comfort, I would have been there. Gerald would have understood. He and I could have postponed our plans."

"But Phoebe, I'm _always _making you drop whatever you're doing to come see me, even when it's not important," Helga insisted." I can't keep doing that. I knew you had something really special planned with Gerald last night. There was no way I could screw that up for you. You feel the same way about Gerald as I feel about Arnold…..and that's exactly who I went to see last night."

"Really?" Phoebe was surprised.

"Yup," Helga replied." I made up some lame excuse about our history project but of course he didn't buy it. So, I eventually broke down, I cried like Sid does in stressful situations and I told him everything."

"Did Arnold give you some great advice like he normally does?" Phoebe asked.

"More than that, Phoebe," Helga told her." He wrapped his arms around me and he hugged me the entire time. Oh Pheebs, it was the _way _Arnold held me…I mean, it was like he truly, deeply _cared. _I can't even describe it but it was just…..amazing."

"Oh, I'm glad someone was there for you, Helga," Phoebe stated, sincerely.

"Not to mention, we slept in the same bed," Helga added." As much as I wanted to caress him and kiss him and _screw_ him….none of that happened. All he did was hold me. As weird as it sounds, I think that's what made it all so special."

"It doesn't sound weird," Phoebe said." It makes perfect sense. To have such a warm, endearing moment without sex makes it very special indeed."

"Yeah," Helga said." Besides, you know Arnold is such a good guy. He's dating Lila; so he wouldn't have had sex with me anyway."

"Lila may be part of the reason," Phoebe stated." But the other part of the reason can simply be that Arnold respects you. Think about it, you were sad about what happened to Olga and therefore, extremely vulnerable. He could have taken advantage of you but he didn't. When a guy truly respects a girl, you should never underestimate that. It could mean a whole lot."

"Wow, you're right, Pheebs," Helga agreed." You are one smart, insightful little bitch. But criminy, that's why I love you."

Phoebe chuckled and said." I love you too, Helga. I truly hope the best for Olga."

They spoke for a little while longer and then hung up. Helga was known to be a selfish person at times who failed to acknowledge her blessings. If everyone in the world was to vanish all of a sudden and she was given the choice to keep one person with her, it will definitely be either Phoebe or Arnold. She loved them both; in two very different ways, but she loved them both nonetheless.

Later on, Bob, Miriam, Helga, Holly, Ollie and Olga's friend Katie all took the two hour drive to Olga's town. They remained silent for the most part throughout the ride, not quite knowing what to expect. Luckily for Olga's husband, he left the hospital before they all got there.

There was no telling what Bob or Helga would have said or done had they seen him. Finally, they arrived at the hospital and checked in with the receptionist.

After waiting a while, they were permitted into the Intensive Care Unit. Hearts pounding nervously, they all made their way through the hallway. A tall, white-haired doctor stepped out of a room. Katie sighed and then approached him. Katie has been a nurse at the hospital for quite a while.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Dresner," Katie greeted him." Mrs. Livingston's parents, children and sister are here."

'Livingston' became Olga's last name when she got married.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Dr. Dresner said.

"Good afternoon," they all responded.

"Is my daughter going to be alright?" Bob asked.

"Well, she's still hasn't awakened, sir," Dr. Dresner explained." She's gotten slightly worse than when she arrived. But she's fighting for her life nonetheless; so don't give up hope."

"Can we see her?" Miriam asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Certainly, Ma'am," Dr. Dresner replied." However, you must keep your voices down. Mrs. Livingston is extremely weak at this point."

So, the doctor let everyone inside of the room where Olga was lying on the hospital bed. Bob and Miriam pulled up a chair and sat down at both sides of the bed. Holly and Ollie sat on Miriam's lap. Helga stood back and watched sadly as tears flowed from everyone's eyes, praying silently. It was especially hard for Holly and Ollie to see their mother like this.

Helga was disturbed at how pale her sister looked and how deathly still she appeared to be. The beeping from the heart monitor, the hissing from the respirator, the bandages around Olga's head and the thin breathing tubes implanted in her nose was too much for Helga to bear at once. She nearly fainted.

"I can't do this," Helga sobbed.

She attempted to walk away but Katie gently grabbed her and hugged her. Helga broke down and cried yet again.

"Helga, I know this is difficult," Katie comforted her." But you have to be strong for your sister. Everything will be okay, sweetie."

Helga continued to cry as Katie tried her best to soothe her. Bob didn't have the best relationship with his younger daughter but he clearly saw that she was hurt to see her sister in the condition she was in. So, he stood up out of his chair.

"Come here, girl," Bob said." Come sit down."

Helga wiped the tears off of her face and exhaled. She slowly approached the hospital bed and her gathering family. Helga sat down on the chair as Bob gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Helga stared at her sister with a tightness in her chest and tears in her eyes.

"Olga…..it's your baby sister," Helga spoke, softly." I don't know if you can hear me but I'm so sorry to see you like this. If I never told you this before….I love you and you mean more to me than you'll ever know. Please, keep fighting."

Helga carefully took her sister's cold hand and bowed her head, saying a silent prayer for her.


	12. Your Love

_(__ Find me in the dark; I'll be in the stars. Find me in your heart. I'm in need of your love) _(Helga's thoughts about Arnold)

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Nicki Minaj **

Visiting Olga was an emotional moment for the family. Helga didn't expect to break down the way she did but she couldn't help it. She realized that the only sister she has is in the middle of critical battle for her life. For the most part, Helga remained strong. Having Phoebe and Arnold in her life was certainly a double godsend.

Later on that night, Miriam cooked a pot roast, mashed potatoes and corn for dinner in addition to baking a cake for dessert. Although the meal was scrumptious, everyone ate in almost complete silence. The only ones talking were the kids, Holly and Ollie. As brother and sister, they were facing a difficult fact that they would be all each other had if the 'unthinkable' happened to Olga. Bob was normally a tough, headstrong man but if he ever lost his firstborn daughter, he wouldn't be the same. It was times like this that Miriam craved a smoothie with a splash of rum or vodka in it but she couldn't allow herself to relapse.

After dinner, Helga headed straight to her bedroom. She briefly chatted with Phoebe and Arnold via IM and then she pulled out her pink journal. Relaxing against a pile of pillows on her bed, she poured all of her emotional thoughts into the book.

_Sadness fills the night and floods the air, I want to break out yet I'm stuck here. My sister's unpredictable fate leaves me guessing, will there be bad news or will there be a blessing? There is one thing that makes me smile when life is sad, a guy I've always wanted and needed so bad. His name is Arnold; a man of many wonders; he holds me when it rains and rocks me when it thunders. How sweet would my life be if Arnold was mine? I'd hold onto him securely until the end of time._

Just as Helga completed her short yet beautiful poem, her cell phone rang. It was Miles.

"Hello?"

"Hi babe, I was missing you last night," Miles said." Do you miss me?"

"Sure I do," Helga lied, rolling her eyes.

"Great," Miles said.

"Is wifey feeling better?" Helga asked.

"Yeah, she's fine."

"That's good."

"So, do you want me to pick you up tonight?" Miles asked.

"Nah, that's okay," Helga replied.

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Helga, you're not mad at me because I didn't pick you up yesterday when you asked me to, are you?" Miles questioned.

"No, I'm not mad," Helga told him." Your wife was sick. I'm not _that _selfish."

"Aw, I knew you'd understand, babe."

"Miles, I have to go," Helga said." I'm dealing with some issues right now."

"What kind of issues?"

_None of your goddam beeswax, _Helga thought.

But instead she offered as few details as possible." My sister was in a car wreck. She's in the hospital and things aren't looking too great."

"Wow," Miles responded." Gee, I'm sorry to hear that. So, I guess we'll hook up some other time?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"Okay, babe, I love you," Miles told her.

"Aw, aren't you sweet," Helga responded, sarcastically." Goodnight, bucko."

She hung up with Miles and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She was suddenly seeing him as a complete waste of time. The strange thing is, she didn't start feeling this way until she heard the awful news about Olga. Even though Helga was never exactly _in love _with Miles she did _like _himat the very least. However, even the _like _part was beginning to sour.

Helga fell asleep very late that night. Sunday morning arrived, she was still in the bed. Phoebe called her, waking her up at around 11:00AM.

"Hello?"

"Let me guess, Helga; you were sleeping and you're going to yell at me for waking you," Phoebe said, sarcastically.

"Phoebe, give me a break," Helga muttered." I'm not _that _bitchy in the morning….am I?"

"Yes, you are," Phoebe responded, honestly.

"Fine," Helga said." Anyway, what's up?"

"It's a beautiful day, so perhaps you, Arnold, Gerald and I can go to the park," Phoebe suggested." Arnold thinks you should bring your niece and nephew too."

"Ugh, I am not bringing those kids," Helga scoffed.

"Helga, don't be that way," Phoebe scolded her." Those poor kids are having a difficult time right now considering that their mother is in the hospital. Don't you want to be a good aunt and do something that will lift their little spirits?"

"Okay, okay," Helga muttered." Criminy!"

"Great, so we'll be there in about two hours," Phoebe said.

After hanging up with Phoebe, Helga brushed her teeth, ate a light breakfast and then took a shower. The weather can be unpredictable and funny sometimes. It was very rainy on Friday and sunny yet cold on Saturday. However, this Sunday had clear skies and comfortable seventy-degree weather. So, Helga decided to wear a red top, a denim jacket and a short, denim skirt. She also pulled her hair back into a ponytail with two bangs in the front.

Helga headed downstairs into the living room. The kids were watching a cartoon while Miriam was reading a book. Bob had gone to work that day.

"Hey brats, get dressed," Helga told them." We're going to the park and maybe for some ice cream too."

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

They hurried over and gave Helga a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up," Helga muttered.

While the kids headed upstairs to get dressed, Helga took a seat.

"That was awfully nice of you, honey," Miriam told her.

"Well, what can I say?" Helga said, forcing a smile." Just being a good aunt."

_Oh criminy, these kids bug the HELL out of me, _Helga thought, _But I'm sure it would have made Olga happy, at least._

By the time the children finished dressing, the doorbell rang. Helga walked over to answer it. As expected, it was Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe. She let them all into the living room and then headed upstairs to grab her purse.

"Hi, Mrs. Pataki," they all greeted her.

"Hi, everybody," Miriam responded." Phoebe, Arthur and Jerome, right?"

"Actually, it's Arnold and Gerald," Arnold politely corrected her.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"We all wanted to let you know that we wish Olga a speedy recovery," Arnold said.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"I remember you, Arnold," Holly said.

"I remember you too, Holly," Arnold said, with a grin.

"Where's Lila?" Ollie asked.

"She's been staying with her grandma this weekend," Arnold told him." She'll be back tonight."

When Helga came downstairs, they all headed out. It was a beautiful day to walk. So, they stopped at Slausen's for some ice cream and then they headed to the park. Birds were chirping and children were laughing and running free.

"I want to go on the swings," Holly announced.

"Me too," Ollie agreed.

"Sure; let's go," Phoebe said.

"Can you push us really high?" Holly asked.

"Yeah but not _too _high," Gerald told her.

While Gerald and Phoebe took the kids over to the swing set, Arnold and Helga sat together on the bench. Arnold sipped his milkshake while Helga ate her chocolate/vanilla swirl ice cream.

"It's nice to see those kids smiling and laughing," Arnold commented." I can only imagine what they're going through."

Helga nodded in agreement.

"So, how are you feeling?" Arnold asked.

"I'm okay."

"That's good," Arnold said." Everything is going to be fine."

"Why are you being so nice, Arnold?" Helga asked.

"It's just the way I am," Arnold insisted." Shouldn't you know me by now?"

"I guess so," Helga shrugged." My niece and nephew really seem to like you."

"I like them too," Arnold told her." They're adorable."

"Yeah and a pain in the ass," Helga stated." But I do feel awful that they can't be with their mom right now. They're Olga's pride and joy. She loves those kids."

"Don't you love them too?" Arnold asked.

"I'm their _aunt, _Arnold," Helga replied." Of course I do but they're still a pain in the ass."

Arnold didn't respond; he just stared at Helga with a smile on his face.

"Why are you staring at me, Football Head?" Helga asked, blushing.

"I'm staring at a sweet, sensitive girl who hides all of her nice emotions and chooses to display all of the nasty ones instead," Arnold responded, insightfully.

"You got me all figured out, don't you, Arnoldo?" Helga smirked.

"Helga, it's just hard for me to understand how you can be this mean, when you're so beautiful," Arnold told her." Why do you act that way?"

_Did Arnold just call me beautiful? _Helga thought, _Oh how I love him. _

"I'm serious; why do you act that way?" Arnold repeated his question.

"I'm a tough girl," Helga replied, with a shrug." I always was and I probably always will be. Shouldn't you know _me _by now?"

"Yeah but there's a time and a place to be tough," Arnold stated." When people disrespect you then it's totally okay to be tough and even kick ass if necessary. But when you're with _me, _you can let your guard down…because I'll never hurt you."

"Okay, Arnold."

Helga had to maintain her composure; Arnold's naturally charming ways were making her melt faster than her ice cream.

"Do you want to taste this?" Arnold offered Helga some of his milkshake.

"Not if it's strawberry," Helga responded.

"I know; you're allergic."

Helga was stunned." How do you know?"

"Mr. Simmons brought in a fruit basket back in fourth grade and you said you were allergic to strawberries," Arnold recalled.

"You have a good memory, Football Head."

"I know," Arnold said." This is cherry and banana mixed. Taste it."

Helga took a sip from the straw.

"You like it?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah," Helga replied, smiling.

With that, they simply smiled at each other for a while. Meanwhile, Gerald and Phoebe stood a few yards away pushing Holly and Ollie on the swings.

"Phoebe?" Gerald said.

"Yes?"

"I think I was sleepwalkin' last night and in the process, I must have gotten high on crack," Gerald stated.

"Babe, what in the _world _are you talking about?" Phoebe asked, giggling in confusion.

"I'm just sayin', baby; look at Arnold and Helga," Gerald pointed out." They're just sitting there smilin' at each other, lookin' all goo-goo eyed and shit. But like I said, I must be high or somethin'. Arnold and Helga Pataki? I can't even picture it."

Phoebe didn't respond; she just smiled. She and Gerald both believed that a connection was slowly heating up between their best friends. The only difference was that Gerald thought that his eyes were deceiving him whereas Phoebe couldn't help but think that the whole scene was so sweet.


	13. Let It Go

_(__ I don't want your man; your man's been calling me trying to get me to see that he wants me to be with him but he ain't the one for me. And if you only knew, you would do what you had to finally see that. You need to get if he don't wanna love you the right way he ain't gonna. It ain't where he's at its where he….where he wanna be.) _(Helga's thoughts about Miles and his wife)

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Keyshia Cole**

After school on Monday, Arnold drove Helga straight to his house so they can get started on their project for US History class. The project required a two-page essay, a bibliography, pictures and even art work; therefore, it was best to start as soon as possible. So, they took it upstairs to Arnold's bedroom where they spent three hours gathering information and making rough drafts.

"Hey Arnold, I found a website that has some good info on the Founding Fathers," Helga told him.

Arnold peered at the computer screen." Yeah, this should be helpful."

"Oh criminy, this shit is so boring," Helga muttered.

"I know but we have to do it," Arnold said.

"Okay."

"On second thought, we got a lot done already," Arnold insisted." We can finish some other time. Do you want to catch a movie or something?"

_Wow Arnold is asking me out, _Helga thought, _And this time, Phoebe and Gerald aren't around. Just us two. _

"Helga, did you hear me?"

"Oh um, yeah sure," Helga replied." The movies sound cool."

"Okay, let's go."

After packing up the materials they used for their project, Arnold and Helga headed outside to the car. The sky was just beginning to darken as the time drew close to 5:00PM.

As Arnold drove, they listened to music and chatted. Just as Arnold stopped at a red light, Helga's cell phone vibrated; it was a text message.

**Miles- Hey sexy, if u r free, can u meet at Starbucks in the mall ASAP?**

Helga felt slightly awkward for two reasons. One, because Miles knew that Helga wasn't a coffee drinker and two, because he always offered to pick her up instead of asking her to meet him somewhere. However, she didn't have time to question it. Helga was actually glad that Miles contacted her. Not because she wanted to see him, but because she _didn't _want to see him anymore; and that is exactly what she wanted to let him know face to face. As the light turned green, Arnold stepped on the gas pedal and glanced over at Helga. He noticed that she was staring rather awkwardly at her cell phone.

"Are you okay, Helga?"

"Arnold, I am really sorry," Helga said, with a sigh.

"Sorry for what?"

"Something came up," Helga told him." We have to see the movie some other time."

"It's Miles…..isn't it?" Arnold asked, with obvious disappointment.

"You're really good at remembering names," Helga said, with a nervous laugh.

"I don't care to remember his name," Arnold remarked, sternly." The only reason I do is because he has the same name as my father; but that's irrelevant. Like I said before, what you do with that guy is none of my business. That's why I don't talk about it with you. But we're supposed to be hanging out; can't you see him some other time? Today is Monday. I thought your little fling was a weekend thing anyway."

Arnold barely recognized the anger in his voice but Helga surely picked up on it.

"I'm not ditching you to have sex with him or anything," Helga stated." I don't know what he wants me to meet him for but I've decided recently that I'm going to dump him So, now would be a good time to get it over with."

"Whatever you say, Helga," Arnold muttered." Where am I dropping you off then?"

"At the mall."

For the next ten seconds or so, Arnold stood quiet and focused his eyes on the road, trying not to look at Helga.

"Oh criminy," Helga groaned." You think I'm bullshitting you, don't you?"

"It crossed my mind," Arnold admitted." But I believe you though."

_Oh man, talk about confusion, _Helga thought. _If I didn't know better I'd think that Arnold was a little jealous. But that can't be. Arnold doesn't even like me 'that way'. But then again, why would he seem so upset about me cancelling our movie plans to meet Miles at Starbucks? Oh what the hell. That still doesn't mean anything. Phoebe would have been upset too. So, Arnold's reaction is no different than what hers would have been. So keep it together, Helga. Arnold only wants to be your friend, that's all. _

Finally, Arnold dropped Helga off at the mall. He didn't seem as upset as before. After exchanging goodbyes, Helga headed inside of the mall and rode the escalator to the second level. Just as Arnold was pulling out of the parking lot, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Arnold," Lila said.

"Oh hi, babe," Arnold responded." What's going on?"

"Well, I'm ever so sorry for asking you this on such short notice," Lila told him." But someone called in sick at work and I was asked to fill in for her. Would you be able to give me a ride?"

"Sure Lila, no problem," Arnold agreed." Are you at home?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be there," Arnold told her." I was just leaving the mall actually."

"You were?"

"Yeah, Helga and I were working on our history project earlier," Arnold said." But she had to meet someone at the mall, so I dropped her off."

"Okay," Lila said.

"So, I'll be there to pick you up in ten minutes."

"Thanks babe, you're ever so sweet," Lila said.

Meanwhile, Helga walked through the area of the mall where Starbucks was located. As she headed inside, she looked around for Miles but there was no sight of him. So, she groaned in frustration, thinking she just wasted her time. She didn't bother even calling him back.

So she decided to head to the burger spot and grab a burger. She waited in the fairly long line for her turn. Just as the person in front of her completed his order, another text message came in through her phone.

**Miles: Weren't u just here?**

Helga replied: **Yeah but I did not see u.**

**Miles: Well can u please come back if you haven't left the mall yet?**

Helga replied: **OK. **

So, Helga abandoned the fast food line and walked back to Starbucks. This time, she looked around even harder, but she still didn't find Miles. Feeling irritated, Helga called Miles's cell phone, preparing to curse him out.

After two rings, an unfamiliar voice answered." Turn around."

Helga hung up her phone and turned around. To her surprise, she saw a young woman sitting at the table, motioning for her to come over. She was a tall, pretty young lady with long, straight brown hair, brown eyes and a protruding, pregnant belly. She was only about twenty years old yet she dressed in classy attire. It just dawned on Helga; this was Miles's wife! Not knowing what to expect, Helga approached the table. When she got a good look at the woman, she noticed that her eyes were a little puffy; apparently she has been crying.

"Hello," Helga said.

"Hello Helga," the woman responded.

"So, you know my name," Helga said, softly.

"Do you mind sitting down?" the woman asked.

Helga shrugged her shoulders and sat down at the table across from the woman. For the first time, she was actually looking into the eyes of the woman whose husband she's been having an affair with for months.

"My name is Scarlett," the woman said." I'm Miles's wife; I assume you guessed that by now."

"Um…yeah, it's kind of obvious," Helga responded.

"I just want to assure you that I'm not here in anger or resentment," Scarlett stated." I just want to be a lady about this."

"O….kay," Helga murmured.

"Perhaps I can't be angry with you," Scarlett insisted." You probably didn't know that Miles was married."

Clearly, Scarlett's latter statement was giving Helga the benefit of the doubt. So, Helga would have loved to capitalize on it; however, her guilty conscience wouldn't allow her to be untruthful.

"I knew he was married," she admitted.

Scarlett froze for a second. A tear flowed down the side of her face which she quickly dried away with a tissue.

"Well, I'm still not going to get angry," Scarlett told her, sadly." For a while, I've been suspecting that my husband was cheating on me…..almost every weekend….sometimes during the weekdays. I couldn't work up the nerve to confront him, so I took his phone today. He has two cell phones and he thinks I don't know about _this _one. So, I saw your name and number in his phone along with your picture…...and…"

Scarlett paused for a moment to dab away at more oncoming tears. Then she continued to speak in a shaky voice." And when I saw your name, number and picture….I said to myself that must be 'her'. So, I posed as Miles and I called you to meet me here."

"Um listen, before you say anything else, I just want to let you know-" Helga started to say.

"Helga please, let me finish," Scarlett interrupted, softly." I don't mean to be rude or harsh but the fact remains you slept with my husband and I'm still trying to settle this like a civilized human being. So, I suppose the least you can do is hear me out."

_Criminy, did she just put me in my place? _Helga thought, _Oh, what the hell. She's right._

"I can waste my time calling my husband a series of awful names for doing this to me, but I won't," Scarlett insisted." He and I have a son together and pretty soon, our daughter is going to be born. I love Miles so much. He may not be perfect but I want to keep our marriage intact. I can't put the blame entirely on you. It takes two to tango. Miles and our family mean everything to me. I don't know what I'd do if it all fell apart. So, all I want to say is I'd really appreciate it if you didn't see my husband anymore."

"No offense, girl, but you just wasted too much of your breath," Helga stated.

"Pardon me?" Scarlett responded, stunned.

"I was trying to tell you that I don't want to see your husband anymore," Helga told her." If you had let me finish, you could have saved yourself that whole sad speech."

"Oh wow," Scarlett said, with a chuckle." I thought you meant something totally opposite."

"Not at all," Helga assured." I really don't want your husband and if he was here right now instead of you, I would have told him."

"Oh."

"I have a lot going on my life and frankly, I don't have time for Miles anymore," Helga added.

"Well, so I guess we're finished here," Scarlett said.

"Yup, that should be all," Helga shrugged.

A few seconds later, Helga saw Arnold and Lila enter the store from the corner of her eye.

_What the hell are THEY doing here? _Helga wondered.

When Arnold and Lila saw Helga at the table with Scarlett, they walked over there.

"Hi Helga," Lila greeted her, with a smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" Helga asked.

"I work here, " Lila replied.

"I thought you worked at the _other _Starbucks," Helga said." You know….the new one next to Dolly's Donuts."

"I did but I was recently transferred," Lila said.

"Yeah and I was just dropping Lila off," Arnold added." I'm going to grab a Frappuccino while I'm here. I didn't know you were going to Starbucks. What a coincidence."

"Well, I was just talking to…" Helga pointed at Scarlett.

"Scarlett. Nice to meet you," Scarlett introduced herself.

"Hi Scarlett, I'm Arnold," Arnold said, shaking her hand." And this is my girlfriend Lila."

Scarlett stood up and shook hands with Lila was well." Nice to meet you, Lila."

"Likewise," Lila said, with a smile." Wow; looks like you're ready to give birth soon. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl," Scarlett replied." She's due next month."

"Aw, that's ever so precious," Lila said." God bless the baby."

"Thank you," Scarlett said, with a smile.

_Ugh, this shit is freaking awkward, _Helga thought as she looked around at Scarlett, Arnold and Lila.

"Well, I better get going now," Scarlett said." My chauffeur is waiting outside. Bye everyone. It was really nice meeting you all…you too, Helga."

Helga raised her eyebrow as if to say 'what's that supposed to mean'.

"Bye Scarlett," Arnold and Lila politely said.

Scarlett headed out of the store, waddling awkwardly with her large stomach.

"She seemed ever so nice," Lila commented." Is she a new friend of yours, Helga?"

_None of your beeswax, you dimwit, _Helga thought, bitterly.

However, of course that's not what she actually _said _out loud. Helga simply replied." Yeah, something like that."

Lila nodded. Arnold, on the other hand, being the intelligent guy that he is, had a pretty clear idea of who Scarlett was. He knew that Helga was supposed to be meeting 'Miles' at the mall but instead it turned out to be his wife. Simply from the way he walked in and saw Helga sitting with her, he sensed some slight tension between them even though their conversation was quite calm and cordial. However, he chose not to question it.

"So, I'll be back to pick you up by 10:30," Arnold told Lila.

"Okay," Lila said.

Helga jealously turned her face away as Arnold and Lila shared a quick kiss.

"By the way, Helga, I'm ever so sorry to hear about Olga," Lila told her, with a hint of sadness in her voice." Here, I almost forgot."

Lila reached into her purse and pulled out on an envelope with a card inside of it and handed it to Helga." Can you please give this to her next time you see her. Let her know that her 'little sis' loves her and hopes she gets well soon."

"Sure," Helga said.

After that, Lila headed into the back room to change into her uniform. Arnold stood in line to order his Frappuccino.

"Later Arnold," Helga said.

"Wait, don't you need a ride?" Arnold asked.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Helga insisted." It's a nice day. I'm gonna walk."

"You're going to _walk_?"

"Did I stutter, Football Head?" Helga snapped.

Arnold looked back at her, puzzled.

"Sorry Arnold," Helga softened her tone." I just have a lot on my mind. I can use the fresh air to clear my head."

"Okay, so I'll see you in school tomorrow," Arnold told her.

"Okay."

Indeed, Helga took the walk back to her house. While she was walking, she couldn't help but ponder the evening's events.

_Wow, Scarlett sure handled this issue calmly, _Helga thought. _What a saint. If I was in her shoes I'd kick ass first, ask questions later; pregnant or not. Damn. She really loves Miles…..that loser. I'm really glad it's over between me and him. Too bad his wife had to handle it for him. But what the hell. It is what it is. Scarlett looked like she was in PAIN. I saw it in her eyes. She must think I'm a cold-hearted bitch. But hey, was I supposed to hug her? Yeah right! Oh God, I AM a bitch. It's no wonder Arnold would rather be with Lila than me….oh my goodness, Arnold, Arnold, Arnold. He's been so sweet to me and for the most part, I've been nicer to him but those bitchy ways are still there. Why does he even waste his time? I still can't help but wonder why he seemed so upset when he thought I was meeting Miles at the mall. As far as Lila goes, she's such a saint too. But I'm mean as hell to her. My poor POSSIBLY dying sister, Arnold, Lila and Scarlett are all saints. But they ALL think I'm a bitch. Still, I wonder…does Lila remember when I revealed my deepest, darkest secret to her about Arnold…..when we were nine years old? That would be a great question to ask her. But when? And how? _

Helga thought about it for a little while. When she got home, she finally had an idea. She headed into the kitchen where Miriam was preparing dinner.

"Hey Mom," Helga said." Can I borrow your car later? My friend needs a ride home from work at 10:30."

"Um sure, honey," Miriam replied.

So, that was Helga's idea. She figured the best way to have a private conversation with Lila is if she offered her a ride home from work. Lila would be "ever so" grateful. All Helga had to do was let Arnold know that she'll pick Lila up instead of him.

**Author's Note: This has been my longest chapter so far. Hope you liked it! **


	14. I Can Love You Better Than She Can

_( I know I will strive to make sure that you can trust me and you know the reason why that I say:__ I can love you a little better than she can. I know that you wish that you can be my man 'cause I can love you better than she can.) _(Helga's thoughts for Arnold about Lila)

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Mary J. Blige & Lil Kim**

There were only three people in the world who knew Helga's deepest, darkest secret; in fact, four people knew, if Brainy counts. Phoebe was Helga's best and most loyal friend in the world; she'd carry the secret to her grave if need be. Dr. Bliss was under professional obligation to keep Helga's secret confidential. Lastly, Lila was one of the sweetest human beings in the world; backstabbing was not in her nature. The only problem with Lila is that she is Helga's indirect rival for Arnold's heart. That was all the more reason why Helga wanted to talk to her; face to face, woman to woman, just as Scarlett wanted to do with her. Though the reasons were different, the same principals applied.

So, when 10:00PM came, Helga gave Arnold a call; he answered after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Arnold, I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going to pick Lila up from work," Helga told him." You've done a lot of driving today anyway. So, don't worry. I'll get her."

"Well, thanks Helga," Arnold said." I don't mind picking her up but if you insist, then thanks. I assume you're taking one of your parent's car?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow," Helga said.

"Well, before you go, I just want to ask you something," Arnold told her.

"What?"

"Why did you seem so upset earlier?" Arnold asked." You wouldn't let me drive you home. You claimed you needed some 'air'. This was all after you had a conversation with Scarlett."

"What's your point?" Helga questioned.

"Scarlett is Miles's wife, isn't it?" Arnold asked.

"Were you eavesdropping on the conversation, Arnoldo?" Helga demanded.

"No, it was just too obvious," Arnold insisted." I saw that look on her face even when she was smiling and being polite with me and Lila. She looked like a woman who had her heart broken."

"Again, Football Head, what is your point?"

"My point is that you seemed upset after Scarlett left," Arnold stated." She obviously told you to end your affair with her husband and you got upset about it."

"I wasn't upset about _that," _Helga retorted." Criminy! I already told you that I wanted to dump the two-timing loser anyway."

"Well, I hope so," Arnold said." I was afraid that you were in love with him or something…._do you _love him?"

"No, not even remotely," Helga responded, truthfully." He was a fun guy while it lasted but I didn't love him."

"So, what were you upset about then?" Arnold asked.

"Why do you care so much if I love Miles or not?" Helga responded, with a question of her own.

"I asked you a question _first, _Helga."

"So what," Helga snapped.

"Fine; the reason I care so much is because…." Arnold stated then paused.

"Because _what, _Arnold?"

"Because I already told you that I think you deserve better than to be his toy," Arnold said.

"Well, I do not love him, Arnold, and that's the honest truth," Helga stated, sincerely." I didn't care about being his 'toy' as you put it. In all actuality, I benefited from the situation more than he did. Love never crossed my mind when Miles and I hooked up; he was free to go whenever he wanted to. Now, it's over."

"Okay, so can you answer my other question?" Arnold asked.

"What other question?"

"What were you so upset about when you walked home from the mall?" Arnold asked.

_Arnold, you just don't freaking get it! _Helga thought. _I was upset about your little smooch with Lila right in front of me. I get upset and jealous and pissed every time I see you and Miss Perfect kissing, holding hands or even LOOKING at each other. Get it through your football shaped skull! I love you, Arnold! I love the SHIT out of you! YOU and only YOU! Not Miles! Lila doesn't love you HALF as much as I do! Criminy!_

"Helga, did you hear me?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah but look, Arnold, just drop it, okay?" Helga said." The point is, I'm not upset anymore. If I was still upset, do you think I'd go out my way to pick your girl up from work?"

"Okay, I guess not," Arnold sighed.

"So, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay Helga, goodnight and thanks for picking Lila up."

"No problem; goodnight."

After they hung up, Helga grabbed Miriam's car keys and headed out the door. While she was driving, she connected the earpiece to her cell phone and dialed '411' to connect her to Starbucks.

"Thank you ever so much and oh so kindly for calling Starbucks. This is Lila speaking; however may I help you?"

_Is this bitch serious? _Helga thought, rolling her eyes at Lila's over the top politeness.

"Hey Lila, it's Helga. I told Arnold that I will come and get you. So, I'll be waiting outside by the main entrance in a silver car."

"Gosh Helga, thank you ever so much."

"Yup."

When Helga pulled up into the mall parking lot and waited for Lila to come out, she connected her Ipod to the car stereo and blasted her playlist. Being very diverse, she listened to anything from Korn and Slipknot to Pink and Lady Gaga to Nicki Minaj and Beyonce to Michael Jackson and The Beatles to Eminem and Lil Wayne. Helga wasn't picky with music. When she saw Lila exiting the mall, she turned the music off. Smiling brightly, Lila hopped into the passenger's seat.

"Hi Helga," Lila said.

"Hey."

Helga put the gear back in 'D' and then drove off of the mall grounds onto the road.

"It was ever so kind of you to come get me instead of Arnold," Lila told her.

"Well, to be honest, I was hoping you and I could have a talk," Helga stated.

"Sure Helga, whatever could it be?"

"Did you remember when I told you a certain 'secret' back in fourth grade?" Helga asked.

Lila pondered it for a second and then asked." About Arnold?"

"Yeah."

"I remember you telling me that you loved him," Lila responded." But since that was over seven years ago, I was oh so certain that you've gotten over him."

"So, you're telling me that while you thought I'd be over him seven years later, _you_ suddenly start having feelings for him seven years later?" Helga questioned.

"Helga, things change in seven years," Lila replied, nervously." Arnold has grown a lot. He's a lot more attractive in addition to being that oh so sweet person he's always been. I assumed that you might have moved on."

"Lila, I had no choice but to move on when Arnold spent five whole years traveling the world with his parents," Helga told her." If I didn't move on, I would have driven myself insane! But I never got over Arnold. Moving on and getting over someone isn't always the same thing. Anyway, next thing you know, Phoebe unexpectedly calls me bright and early in the morning to tell me that Gerald is throwing some party to celebrate Arnold's return. So, what do I do? I get all dolled up like a hooker and show up to see him. We chat for a bit and things seem to be going well until _you _show up! Once he saw _you, _he was sniffing up your ass for the rest of the night. So, I started thinking you would give him your infamous 'I don't _like you-like you _I just _like _you' line, but noooooo…..you start _dating _Arnold. The only guy I ever loved and wanted!"

Helga realized that she was getting heated and her tone was a bit loud. Lila couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Gosh Helga, I didn't know you still had such strong feelings for him," Lila said, sympathetically." I'm ever so certain that I never would have wanted to hurt you. That's not the reason why I'm dating Arnold."

Helga sighed heavily. She wanted to cry but _not _in front of Lila.

"Now that you're dealing with an ever so sad situation with your sister," Lila continued." I can certainly understand how you're falling deeper in love with Arnold."

Helga just glanced at Lila and then refocused her eyes on the road. She wasn't sure what Lila was getting at.

"Arnold told me that he's been spending a lot more time with you lately," Lila said." He even told me that he comforted you and held you…..all night long, while you were crying about what happened to Olga."

"He actually told you that?" Helga asked, surprised.

"Yes, Arnold is just ever so honest," Lila replied.

"Did it bother you?" Helga asked.

"To be perfectly honest…..no," Lila responded.

"So, you're telling me you knew that a chick who was secretly in love with _your _man slept in his bed…in his _arms _all night long and that doesn't bother you?" Helga questioned, disbelieving." How the hell can that _not _bother you?"

"Well, I'm ever so sure that it's because I trust Arnold," Lila insisted." We all know what kind of guy he is. He's sweet, charming and ever so kind. Besides, it's not like you two were having sex."

"We may not have been having sex but still…..there ain't that much trust in the world, honey," Helga told her." Trusting a guy so much can get you screwed over. Two perfect examples are Olga and Scarlett."

"Scarlett? That oh so delightful pregnant woman that Arnold and I met earlier?" Lila inquired.

"Yup."

"What's going on with Scarlett?" Lila asked.

"I'm sure you've heard all the rumors about me and my married 'sugar daddy' as people like to refer to him as," Helga stated.

"I've heard about it but I certainly don't like to participate in gossip," Lila assured her.

"Well, the point is Scarlett is his wife," Helga told her.

"Oh gosh," Lila gasped.

"But we're not going to talk about me," Helga said, firmly." It's over between me and him now. My point is that Scarlett trusted her husband too much and he took it for granted by cheating on her. If he hadn't done it with me, it would have been with another chick. So, this is the kind of cost so many women pay when they put so much trust in a man. But not you, Lila. You're not like Olga or Scarlett. You're a lucky girl. In fact, you're the luckiest girl in the whole fucking world!"

"What makes you say that?" Lila asked.

"Duh! You're with _Arnold!" _Helga exclaimed, emotionally." Arnold is _amazing! _It's easy to trust him. How can anyone _not _trust him? That's why I say you're the luckiest girl in the world."

Helga couldn't control it any longer; a tear rolled down her cheek as she started to sob a little. But to her surprise, Lila suddenly had tears in her eyes as well.

"Wow Lila, why are _YOU _crying?" Helga asked, with a soft chuckle.

"Because, I'm not so sure what it means to be the luckiest girl in the world anymore," Lila told her, sadly.

"I don't understand," Helga said.

"I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world…when I was with Wesley," Lila admitted.

"Oh yeah, I remember when you were dating Wesley," Helga said." You guys were so inseparable. I still don't understand why you two broke up."

"_No one _understood why we broke up," Lila told her, tearfully." Even Arnold doesn't understand why we broke up, especially after he met Wesley for the first time. Helga, you're not the only one with trust issues."

"What do you mean?"

"Wesley and I didn't quite trust each other," Lila explained." He and I had oh so much in common and our relationship just seemed ever too perfect. We were so in love with each other. I thought he was my soul mate. But it seemed too good to be true. We both began to wonder, what's the catch? So, we started arguing with each other and seeing awful things that weren't even there. Then one day, it just all fell apart and we agreed that it was best to break up."

Lila wiped the tears off of her face.

"It sounds like you're having regrets about the break up," Helga commented.

"Maybe," Lila sighed." But please don't make mistake me. Arnold makes me ever so happy and I love him just ever so much but…I still think about Wesley every day. I think I still love him. Sometimes, I think Arnold knows that I still haven't completely gotten over him. Oh gosh, I feel so awful."

"I know it hurts but you have to face the truth, Arnold is your _rebound_," Helga said.

"I'm ever so certain I don't want to look at it that way," Lila said, softly.

"Well, it _is _what it _is," _Helga told her, bluntly.

Lila sighed and stared down at her lap.

"So, you're still in love with your ex-boyfriend yet you jumped into a relationship with the guy I love in a pathetic attempt to forget about the pain of your break up," Helga stated, angrily." I'm very disappointed in you, Lila."

Lila couldn't bear to look Helga in the face. She felt really bad.

"But it doesn't matter," Helga continued, with tears in her eyes." The fact remains Arnold loves you, not me. In time, he'll probably help you get over Wesley. I suppose I ought to start feeling more happy for _you_ and less sorry for _myself."_

For the rest of drive, Helga and Lila didn't speak another word. They both simply sat quietly and let their tears roll freely down their cheeks. Finally, when Helga pulled over in front of Lila's house, they uttered a simple 'goodnight' to each other and parted ways. Lila headed inside of her house while Helga drove back home.


	15. Love Is A Battlefield

**Author's Note: Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers; I appreciate your support. You guys inspire the sh*t out of me! Thank you! Also, let's just PRETEND (since I don't know for sure) that these characters were born somewhere around 1993, thus, making them the graduating class of 2011. **

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Pat Benatar **

**Two Months Later**

All of the major holidays such as Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years have passed. In between celebrations, Helga and Arnold's bond continued to grow. They still spent time together, whether Phoebe and Gerald joined them or not. Due to their heated, emotional conversation, Lila made herself scarce when Helga was around and vise versa. There was no hatred between them, just mere discomfort. Helga, being deeply in love with Arnold, couldn't stand to see him and Lila together, especially after she admitted to still having feelings for Wesley. Pessimistically, Helga thought it was only a matter of time before her love for Wesley fades and she becomes more attached to Arnold. Indeed, Lila would never intentionally hurt anyone but the truth of the matter is she handled her feelings very irresponsibly.

There was good news, bad news and hopeful news as far as Olga goes. The good news is, she woke up from her coma and she's been assigned to a physical therapist to help her regain her mobility. The bad news is, she had a psychiatric evaluation which determined that she was suffering from severe depression and an alcohol problem. Overall, the trauma she suffered from finding out that her husband cheated and then getting in the car wreck has left her so mentally unstable that she was committed to mental hospital. The hopeful news is that it may not be too late and once she heals physically and mentally, she can start over.

Miles and Scarlett welcomed their second child into the world two days before Christmas. Scarlett has forgiven Miles for his indiscretions and she looked forward to putting the past behind them and focusing on strengthening their marriage. Miles, however, had a side agenda. He secretly ordered a different cell phone and sent Helga a few text messages stating that he misses her and wants to see her. Helga simply ignored the messages; she did not respond.

It was the middle of January 2011; a Friday. Helga was hanging out with Arnold at his house. They were having some hot chocolate in the kitchen and chatting. She told him the news about Olga. She seemed very sad about it; but Arnold remained optimistic.

"It's a miracle that she survived," Arnold stated." Don't worry about her now. She is going to be fine. She'll get better."

"I know but I just can't help but feel bad," Helga said, with a sigh.

"Everything will be okay, Helga," Arnold told her." Just try to relax."

He placed a hand on Helga's shoulder causing her to shudder with love.

"Thanks Arnold."

"That's what I'm here for," Arnold assured her.

"So, is Lila still coming over tonight?" Helga asked.

"Yeah," Arnold replied.

Helga rolled her eyes, discreetly.

"What are your plans this weekend?" Arnold asked.

"I don't really have any," Helga said, with a shrug." Bob, Miriam and the kids are going to my grandmother's for the weekend. So, I'll have the house to myself."

"Sounds cool."

"Arnold, you've been really great," Helga told him." I know I act like a bitch sometimes but I do appreciate you being there for me."

"Well, I care about you, Helga," Arnold said." I know you're going through a lot. I don't like it when you're angry or crying. I like to see you smiling."

_Oh Arnold, you sure know what to say to make heart flutter, _Helga thought. _I love you so much. Someday you're going to know but right now, it scares the hell out of me._

"Do you want some more hot chocolate?" Arnold asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

Helga and Arnold talked for a little bit longer until Lila suddenly walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hi babe, I thought you were going to let me pick you up," Arnold said.

"Well, my father had the day off and he was oh so nice enough to give me a ride," Lila told him." Mr. Kokoshka was shoveling snow outside; he was the one who let me in."

Helga squinted her eyes and scowled as Lila gave Arnold a kiss and sat down at the table. It's been long enough and apparently, Lila still hasn't told Arnold how she still feels about Wesley. Helga began to see her as a nuisance who was blocking her path into Arnold's heart as a result of her lack of honesty. To say she's had enough would be an understatement.

"Hi Helga," Lila said.

"_Bye _Lila," Helga snapped.

She stood up and grabbed her coat from off of the chair.

"Helga, are you leaving already?" Arnold asked.

"Yup," Helga replied.

"Okay that was…..sudden," Arnold said, confused.

"Have fun, lovebirds," Helga said, bitterly.

She angrily left Arnold's house and walked to the car. Miriam let her use her car while she, Bob and the children took Bob's car for the weekend. Helga started the engine and waited for the heat to kick in. Suddenly, Arnold hurried outside and knocked on the car window. Helga rolled the window down.

"What do you want, Arnold?"

"Helga, is everything alright?" Arnold asked.

"Everything is fine," Helga muttered.

"What's going on with you and Lila?" Arnold demanded.

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me 'nothing'," Arnold said, sternly." Both of you have been acting really strange around each other for a while and I want to know what the issue is."

"There is no issue, Football Head," Helga remarked, sharply.

"So, why did you leave just as soon as she got here?" Arnold asked." Clearly, you had an attitude. But you knew she was coming over."

"Arnold, I don't feel like arguing with you right now."

"I'm not _trying _to argue with you," Arnold insisted." Can't you just come inside so the three of us can talk about whatever issue there is?"

"Talk to _her, _I'm going home," Helga responded, heatedly.

With that, she put the gear in 'D', stepped on the gas and started driving off.

"Helga!" Arnold called." Helga!"

Ignoring him, Helga drove away.

"Shit!" Arnold hissed, in frustration.

He headed back inside of his house and walked back to the kitchen. Lila was sitting nervously at the table with her hands folded on her lap. She knew that Helga was upset with her but she expected that they could at least get along cordially. It's been two months since they had that conversation and clearly, Helga was still angry at her.

"Lila, can we talk?" Arnold asked.

"Um, certainly, Arnold," Lila replied, softly.

Suddenly, Oskar and Susie entered the kitchen fussing the way they always do.

"Susie, I shoveled the steps just like you asked me to, so make me a sandwich," Oskar told her.

"Oh Oskar!" Susie groaned." This is _your _house too. You don't get rewarded for doing chores for where you live. Plus, you have two hands, make your own sandwich!"

"Um Lila, let's take this conversation to my room," Arnold told her.

"Okay."

As Susie and Oskar continued to bicker with each other, Arnold and Lila went upstairs to his bedroom. Arnold shut the door and then he and Lila took a seat on the couch. Lila knew where this was going simply by the look on Arnold's face.

"So Lila, I've been sensing some animosity between you and Helga for a while," he said." What's going on?"

Lila sighed; she couldn't respond right away. The main reason why Helga was upset with Lila is because she's in love with Arnold. However, if Lila dared to reveal Helga's secret, Helga would surely pummel her senseless. The other reason is because Lila is still in love with Wesley and she hasn't been one hundred percent truthful about it. So, Lila decided it was best to stick with the latter reason.

"Lila please, I need to know what's going on," Arnold told her." Helga wouldn't tell me but I'm hoping you will."

"Well, Helga is your friend and it bothers her that I haven't been totally honest with you," Lila said, teary-eyed.

"What are you talking about?" Arnold asked.

"Two months ago…..when she picked me up from work, we had a serious talk," Lila told him." She knows that I'm still not over Wesley. I still have feelings for him."

Arnold sat quietly, trying to take it all in.

"But I promise you ever so much that I haven't been cheating on you with him," Lila continued, sobbingly." I just haven't been totally honest with you about how I feel about him. Oh gosh Arnold, I'm ever so sorry."

Lila buried her face into her hands and cried. Arnold was still quiet; almost as if he was in shock.

"But Arnold I swear, I _want _to make it work with you," Lila carried on, emotionally." I never wanted to hurt you. I'm ever so sure that…"

"Lila, say no more," Arnold silenced her.

"Oh gosh Arnold, I knew you'd be angry with me," Lila cried.

Arnold placed a hand on Lila's shoulder." Lila, stop crying. I'm not angry with you. Maybe it _did _hurt for a few seconds but honestly, it's okay. I knew you weren't over Wesley. I was just waiting until you were ready to admit it to me."

"Arnold, I should have said something sooner," Lila said.

"You said it now and that's all that matters," Arnold insisted.

Lila wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled.

"Lila, I love you," Arnold told her.

"I love you too, Arnold," Lila responded.

"Are you _in love _with me?" Arnold asked.

Lila paused for a moment and stared down at her lap.

"It's okay, Lila, I can handle the truth," Arnold said.

"I'm not in love with you, Arnold, I just love you," Lila admitted.

Unexpectedly, Arnold laughed. Lila was very confused.

"Why ever are you laughing, Arnold?" she asked.

"Because it feels like déjà vu all over again," Arnold explained." When we were nine years and _not _dating, you told me 'I don't _like you-like you _I just like you'. And now that we're seventeen and dating, you tell me 'I'm not in love with you, I just love you'. I couldn't help but laugh."

Arnold and Lila both laughed for a few seconds before their facial expressions got serious again.

"But seriously, Lila, I'm not heartbroken this time," Arnold assured her." I enjoyed dating you but the truth is, I'm not exactly in love with you either."

Lila felt a little relieved but she still asked." You're not?"

"No," Arnold said, honestly." I was always attracted to you and I still think you're the sweetest girl I've ever met. But this whole time we were dating, I just couldn't feel that special 'something' in my heart for you. When I was nine years old, I didn't know anything about love. But now that I'm older and more mature, I realized that even though you are an _amazing _girl…..you're just not the one for _me_. So, I guess you can say I owe you an apology too. I haven't been totally honest either."

"Well, I'm ever so glad that we know where we stand now," Lila told him.

"Yeah, at least we can break up on good terms," Arnold said, optimistically.

"Absolutely, Arnold," Lila agreed.

"Friends?" Arnold said.

"Friends," Lila responded.

They hugged each other for a little while. Arnold honestly had no regrets about dating Lila. He took it as a learning experience. He had to found out that she was not the right girl for him. Now, they have come to a mutual understanding. Their break-up was easier than they thought it would. There was no bitterness, no scars and no hard feelings whatsoever.

"So, I suppose I should get home now," Lila said.

"Yeah, I'll drive you," Arnold told her.

"Thanks Arnold."

"While we're on the way, there's something else I'd like to talk to you about," Arnold stated." I haven't even told Gerald yet but I'd like to share it with you first."

"Sure Arnold."

"But as my friend, can I trust you to keep it between us?" Arnold asked.

"Certainly Arnold," Lila assured him.

As they headed outside to Arnold's car, they engaged in a confidential conversation.

Meanwhile, Helga was at home feeling down. She was totally unaware of what Arnold and Lila discussed after she left. However, she started to give up hope of ever winning Arnold's heart. She simply assumed that Lila would continue dating Arnold and hiding the truth about how she feels about Wesley. Or Lila may very well overcome the love she has for Wesley and strengthen her relationship with Arnold. Either way, Helga was convinced that she and Arnold will never have a chance to be together. Her anger, sadness and pain was making her weak and clouding her judgment. As a result, she eventually gave in and returned the calls and texts she ignored from Miles.

Fifteen minutes later, he showed up at her house. Helga and Miles took a seat on the living room sofa side by side.

"I'm really glad you called, Helga," Miles told her." I really missed you."

Helga didn't respond; she just let him talk.

"Scarlett told me about her meeting with you two months ago," Miles continued." She may have been hurt and upset but trust me, my wife wants me more than I want her. She's willing to put up with whatever I do because she wants my money. She's gotten really used to lifestyle that I provided for her and she doesn't want to give that up. The only reason it bothered her that I was cheating is because she's afraid that I would replace her. But the truth is, I love you, Helga. I want to be with you but I have to stay with wife because of our kids. When I build up to courage to leave her, I promise you that you will be the one I marry."

Helga was not impressed nor did she believe a word that came out of Miles's mouth. She still did not love him and there was no way in hell that she would ever marry him. Her self-esteem and self-worth just hit a major low. Arnold was the only guy she ever wanted yet she was so sure that she would never have him. Therefore, Helga's lack of dignity led her to believe that she could do no better. So, she just gave in.

"Whatever you say, Miles," Helga said, with a shrug.

Miles leaned towards her and started kissing her neck and roaming his hands all over her body. Helga's skin crawled at the touch of his lips and hands. Miles was physically handsome on the outside but on the inside, he was a complete scumbag. Helga could never truly love a guy like him. She can only take the situation for what it's worth just as she has been doing before. As Miles continued to kiss her, she just shut her eyes and froze, pretending she was not even there.

**Author's Note: Don't get discouraged! I'm an author who believes in HAPPY endings. But it HAS to rain before the sun shines. Trust me, the sun WILL shine in due time. Be prepared for the next chapter, it WILL get intense before it gets better. Thank you. **


	16. If I Were A Boy

_(__ If I were a boy, I think I could understand how it feels to love a girl, I swear I'd be a better man. I'd listen to her because I know how it hurts when you lose the one you wanted 'cause he's taking you for granted and everything you had got destroyed) _( Helga's thoughts about Miles and all the cheating men in the world)

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Beyonce **

Helga woke up at around twelve in the afternoon the next day. She didn't see Miles in the bed with her, so she assumed he left.

_Good riddance, _she thought. _What the hell was I thinking inviting him over last night? Why the hell did I sleep with him?_

Dwelling in her regrets, Helga stepped naked out of her bed, gathered her scattered clothes off of the floor and got dressed. She cursed herself for letting her low self-esteem consume her. Her need to feel desired has certainly gotten the best of her. She had turned her cell phone off at around eight o clock the previous night when Miles arrived and kept it off ever since. She didn't want Phoebe or Arnold to call and possibly hear Miles in the background. Helga knew she made a stupid mistake but she did not want to hear any lectures.

Meanwhile, Arnold has been trying to reach Helga ever since Lila went home the previous evening. However, he kept receiving her voicemail. He wondered if she was still upset with him. So, he decided to call Phoebe.

"Hello?"

"Hi Phoebe, it's Arnold. Have you spoken to Helga yet?"

"No, her phone is still off," Phoebe replied." Don't worry though; sometimes she shuts her phone off and forgets to turn it back on. But I'm actually on the bus as we speak; I'm on my way to her house."

"Okay, I'm going over there too," Arnold told her.

After hanging up with Phoebe, Arnold grabbed his car keys and left his house.

Back at the Pataki residence, Helga headed downstairs into the living room. She was startled when she saw Miles, fully dressed, sitting on the sofa watching television.

"Criminy! You scared the shit out of me!" Helga exclaimed." I thought you went home."

"No babe, I woke up about three hours ago," Miles told her." I didn't want to wake you up. Come sit down."

Helga walked over to the sofa and sat down beside Miles. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Look bucko, don't get too comfortable," Helga told him, bluntly." Just because I let you get a little sniff last night, it doesn't mean this is going to last as long as it did before."

"Aw babe, you're such a kidder," Miles said.

He tried to kiss her but she pulled away.

"I'm serious, Arnold," she snapped.

"Arnold?" Miles reacted.

_Criminy! _Helga thought.

"That is the second time you called me Arnold," Miles said, sternly." What the hell is up with that?"

"Oh, shut the hell up," Helga muttered." It was a mistake."

"Mistake my ass!" Miles exclaimed." You're hopelessly in love with this guy, aren't you?"

Helga just crossed her arms and scowled.

"My wife told me that she met Arnold and his girlfriend when she met you," Miles continued." She said she saw the look on your face when Arnold showed up at Starbucks with his girlfriend. If you have any feelings for him, you have to get over him. He's already taken."

"Oh gee, this is coming from the same guy with the _wife_ and _kids," _Helga commented, sharply.

"Well, maybe Arnold just isn't into you like I am," Miles suggested.

Irritated, Helga stood up and started to walk away.

"Helga, don't be mad at me, please," Miles said.

"Just save it!" Helga snarled." I'm going to take a shower. When I come out, can you please get the hell out?"

"No problem, love," Miles replied, smugly.

Helga stomped out of the living room and headed upstairs. Miles did not take her seriously at all. He was convinced that he will always have Helga since he successfully managed to get her back the previous night. He smelled her vulnerability the way a shark smells blood and he took full advantage of it.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Helga was in the shower upstairs with the waterproof radio on, so she didn't hear the bell. Miles, however, headed over towards the door and looked through the peep hole. He recognized Phoebe, so he opened the door. Phoebe's eyes bulged with surprise behind her glasses.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, dismayed.

"I came to visit my girl," Miles replied.

"Where is Helga?"

"She's showering."

Miles let Phoebe inside of the house and shut the door. As Phoebe headed into the living room, he lustfully eyed her up and down. When she sat down on the sofa, he took a seat beside her, licking his lips provocatively.

"So, how have you been, Phoebe?" he asked.

"Wonderful," Phoebe responded, with attitude.

"You look like a richly gorgeous, oriental doll," Miles flirted.

"Pardon me?" Phoebe retorted, coldly.

"I said…"

"I wasn't asking you to repeat yourself," Phoebe snapped." So, _do not _waste your useless, pathetic compliments on me. I have a boyfriend. Even if I _was _single, I still wouldn't appreciate compliments from lying, adulterous bastards like you."

"Oh Phoebe, you're not fooling anyone," Miles snickered." The reason you've been so cold to me ever since I started seeing Helga is because you're jealous and you're curious to see what I have to offer."

"You wish," Phoebe snarled.

"Just admit it, Phoebe; you want me."

"Leave me alone!" Phoebe told him, angrily.

Miles edged closer to her and said." It's okay. I think you're sexy too."

"I mean it, Miles; get the hell away from me."

Suddenly, Miles boldly grabbed the sides of Phoebe's face and forcefully pressed his lips against hers, kissing her. Phoebe pushed him away and slapped him hard across the face. Miles found it amusing as he laughed, wickedly.

"You filthy son of a bitch!" Phoebe shrieked." How dare you? You are going to regret that!"

"Ooh, I'm terrified," Miles muttered, sarcastically.

Phoebe angrily hurried out of the house. This was not the first time Miles made a pass at her behind Helga's back but this was the first time he crossed the line. What he did to her was not exactly rape but it certainly qualified as sexual assault. Phoebe made it halfway up the block when she noticed Arnold's car heading in her direction.

"Arnold! Arnold!" Phoebe shouted, frantically waving her arms.

Arnold quickly pulled into an available parking space and stepped out of his vehicle. He hurried onto the sidewalk, wondering why Phoebe seemed so fretful.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I just left Helga's," Phoebe replied, angrily." That horrible, disgusting creep Miles is there! He made a pass at me and then he forced his lips onto me."

"He did what?" Arnold exclaimed.

"It's true, Arnold."

"No fucking way," Arnold responded, heatedly." Let's go."

So, Arnold and Phoebe swiftly walked back down the block to Helga's house. Hands clenched tightly into fists, there was no telling what Arnold would do. The door was still unlocked, so they barged inside of the house. Miles stood up when he saw Arnold and Phoebe step into the living room.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Arnold yelled, in a rage." Why did you put your dirty lips on my friend like that?"

"Oh, so _you're _Arnold," Miles growled." What the hell are you doing in my woman's house?"

"No, asshole, what the hell are _you _doing here?" Arnold snapped." And Helga is not your woman. You are _married!_"

Miles took a few steps towards Arnold, looked him in the eye and snarled." Let's get one thing straight, you football-headed bastard; do not worry about me being married. What you _should _worry about is the ass kicking that you're going to get from me if you don't stay away from Helga. Do you understand me? Stay _away _from my bitch!"

Arnold lost his temper at that very moment. He tightened his fist and punched Miles straight in his face, causing him to stumble backwards. Miles touched his lip and glanced at his fingers, seeing blood. Angered, he charged at Arnold and tackled him to the floor. Phoebe stepped back nervously as the two guys fiercely fought and struggled with each other.

In the bathroom, Helga heard all of the commotion going on downstairs. So, she turned off the shower water, snatched her shower cap off, shut the radio off and hopped out of the tub. As quickly as she could, she tightened her black bathrobe around her body, put her slippers on and bolted out of the bathroom all the way down to the living room. Arnold was on top of Miles; his left hand had a strong grip on his shirt while his right fist slammed repeatedly into his face.

"Arnold, what are you doing?" Helga screamed.

Arnold ignored her as he continued to beat Miles mercilessly. So, Helga grabbed his arm and used all of her strength to pull him off of Miles. Finally, Arnold stood up and stepped back, furious beyond all recognition. Miles dizzily sat up and groaned; his face was swollen as his nose and mouth bled.

"What the hell is going on?" Helga yelled.

"He kissed Phoebe against her will!" Arnold replied, loudly.

Helga glared down at Miles.

"No babe, she came onto _me_," Miles lied.

"You're a liar!" Phoebe screamed.

"Tell her the truth, Phoebe!" Miles shouted.

"Helga's, he's lying!" Arnold exclaimed, furiously.

For the next few seconds, Miles, Arnold and Phoebe carried on yelling and trying to explain to Helga what happened. Hearing too many voices at once, Helga grew aggravated.

"Everybody, shut up!" she shrieked.

Everyone stood quietly as Helga stood still, shaking with rage.

"Arnold and Phoebe….get out," she suddenly ordered.

"What?" Arnold and Phoebe exclaimed, in unison.

"Get…..the hell….out!" Helga repeated, loudly.

"Helga, how could you?" Phoebe cried.

"You're going to believe _him?" _Arnold reacted.

Helga remained silent; she just continued to fume with fury.

"Helga please!" Phoebe sobbed.

"Forget it, Phoebe," Arnold said, angrily." Let's just go."

Arnold put his arm around Phoebe's shoulder and led her out of the house as she cried her eyes out. Arnold was equally hurt and torn up inside but he didn't allow himself to break down.

Miles stood up to his feet, holding his throbbing, aching head.

"Thank you, babe," he said.

"Miles, go upstairs and wait for me in my room," Helga stated, coldly." I'll get you some ice for your face."

"Thanks."

As Miles headed upstairs, Helga glared at him with pure revulsion in her eyes. Little did Arnold and Phoebe know, Helga believed them the moment they said it. She just wanted them to leave simply because she had something in store for Miles. Helga made her way down into the dimly lit basement. Carefully stepping over old storage boxes, she made her way over to the large safe near the back.

Helga put in the combination and then yanked the door to the safe open. There it was; Big Bob's black revolver. He was licensed to the own it in case he needed to protect himself or his family. Helga pulled the gun out of the safe and loaded it with bullets. She concealed the weapon inside of her bathrobe pocket as she made her way back upstairs. She planned to demand some answers from Miles about what has recently transpired. For his sake, his best bet was not to lie. Will he own up to it or will he feel Helga G. Pataki's wrath?


	17. Russian Roulette

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Rihanna**

_This low down dirty pig. _Helga thought. _I KNOW that Phoebe and Arnold wouldn't lie to me. If Miles knows what's best for him, he better not lie to me. NOBODY _screws_ with Helga G. Pataki. _

Although Helga's nerves were telling her she should shoot Miles. She knew that it wouldn't be easy to make her hand do what her heart may not be able to handle. She didn't love him; so was he really worth going to prison for? Anger is worse than any drug or alcohol when it comes to clouding one's judgment.

Helga stepped into her bedroom with a small bag of ice. The gun was tucked away out of Miles's sight. He was sitting on her bed, dabbing at his bloody nose with his expensive Prada shirt.

"Take this ice and clean yourself up in the bathroom," Helga told him, handing him the bag.

"Okay," Miles said." Thanks babe."

While Miles was in the bathroom, Helga removed her bathrobe and dressed herself in a tight black sweater, tight black pants and black heeled boots. Her mood was too dark to wear her signature color….pink. She slipped the revolver into her purse and zipped it shut. She simply waited for a moment, contemplating her next move.

Meanwhile, while Arnold was driving, Phoebe sat in the passenger's seat still crying and upset. She thought that her best friend completely dismissed her and stabbed her in the back. Suddenly, Phoebe's cell phone rang; it was Gerald.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby…..are you alright?" Gerald asked." You sound like you're crying."

"I'm with Arnold," Phoebe told him, sobbingly." We just left Helga's house. My goodness, babe, she completely lost her mind! She's a cold-blooded, traitorous bitch and I regret the day I met her."

"Calm down, baby," Gerald said, gently." Tell me what happened."

Phoebe told Gerald everything from Miles sexually harassing her up to the point where Helga kicked her and Arnold out of the house.

"I'm gonna kill that piece of shit!" Gerald responded, angrily.

"Don't worry about it, babe," Phoebe told him." It's not even worth it. Arnold already pummeled his ass anyway."

"I don't wanna hear it, Phoebe!" Gerald yelled." I am your _man! _I'm glad Arnold was there for you but at the end of the day, it's _my _job to protect you. So, I'm gonna beat that guy's ass! And if Helga dares to intervene, the bitch is gonna hurt too!"

"Gerald…" Phoebe began to say.

It was too late; Gerald hung up.

"Damn it!" Phoebe hissed.

"What happened?" Arnold asked.

"Gerald is heading over there," Phoebe told him." He is extremely angry."

"Okay, so let's turn back around," Arnold said, without hesitation.

Back at Helga's house, she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Miles responded.

"Are you finished yet?" Helga asked.

"Just about."

A few seconds later, Miles opened the door and Helga stepped inside. She took a step back and leaned against the wall, eyeing Miles coldly. He managed to stop the bleeding but the swelling was going to be there for a while.

"Miles, sit down," Helga told him.

"Why?" Miles asked, confused.

"Just….sit….down," Helga said, slowly.

Miles took a seat on the toilet.

"Did Phoebe really come on to you?" Helga asked.

"Yes babe, she did," Miles replied.

"Is that the _truth?" _

"Yes, Helga," Miles told her, annoyed.

"She's my best friend," Helga stated." I've known her my whole life. I also know she'd never lie to me like that. So, I'm going to ask you again…..did…..she…..come on….to you?"

"Yes!" Miles exclaimed." Goddamn it, Helga! How many times do I have to say it?"

Not only was Miles lying, he also had the nerve to give Helga an attitude. So, she drew the gun from her purse and aimed it at his forehead.

"Hey! Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Miles panicked.

"Shut up!" Helga yelled." You want to play games with me? Well, I got a good game for you, bucko!"

So, Helga removed five bullets from the barrel of the revolver. She left one bullet in there and then she gave the cylinder a quick spin.

"It's called Russian Roulette."

Miles was sweating and shaking nervously as Helga pointed the gun less than two inches away from his face.

"Let's try it again," Helga growled." Did Phoebe come on to you?"

"Yes," Miles said, nervously.

"Wrong answer," Helga snarled.

She pulled the trigger. Luckily, no bullet was fired.

"Did Phoebe come on to you?" Helga asked, again.

"Yes, I swear!"

"Wrong again!" Helga shrieked.

She pulled the trigger again but still, no bullet was fired.

"Criminy! You're a great gambler, Miles!" Helga exclaimed, with a cold sarcasm.

"Helga, this is insane!" Miles yelled.

"But I'm done playing games with you," Helga insisted, sharply." Let's do this…..for _real!" _

Helga put the other five bullets back into the gun, loading the revolver to its maximum capacity.

"This is your last chance, Miles," Helga warned him." If I pull this trigger one more time, you _will _get shot! So, tell me the _truth!"_

"Okay! Okay! I did it!" Miles confessed, loudly.

"You did what?" Helga asked, scowling.

"I kissed Phoebe…against her will," Miles said, quietly.

Helga didn't respond right away. Her eyes just reddened with pure rage as hot tears raced down her cheek. The livid expression on her face was scarier than the gun she held in her hand.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Helga," Miles apologized, fearfully.

"Some women live their lives in fear because of guys like you," Helga spoke." Some women find it hard to trust anyone because of guys like you."

Miles regretfully realized at the last minute how much he set Helga off.

"And some women like my fucking _sister _are sitting in a hospital all drugged up like a lunatic because of GUYS LIKE YOU!" Helga screamed, at the top of her lungs.

Miles trembled with fear, feeling as though he was going to soil his pants.

"Women like my sister and that poor wife of yours had to end up being married to pure _scum!" _Helga shrieked." And here I am…..degrading myself by being your whore and then you have the audacity to put your disgusting lips on my best friend! Give me one good reason why I _shouldn't _turn your head into Swiss cheese!"

With all of the horror taking place, they didn't hear Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald enter the house downstairs. As soon as the three of them approached the stairs, they heard a loud "BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" coming from the bathroom upstairs.

Phoebe screamed in panic.

"Oh shit!" Gerald exclaimed.

"Helga!" Arnold called, loudly." Helga!"

Suddenly, they saw Miles running down the stairs. At some point, he tripped and fell down the rest of the way. He landed at their feet with a hard thud, sprawled out on the floor, rubbing his aching back. Gerald, Arnold and Phoebe glanced up and saw Helga slowly walking down the stairs with the revolver in her hand. It turned out that Helga didn't shoot Miles. Instead, she pointed the gun upwards and blasted three rounds into the bathroom ceiling.

As Helga stared down at Miles on the floor, she demonstrated her disgust for him by spitting directly on his head. After that, Gerald reached down, grabbed Miles by his shirt, pulled him up to his feet and slammed him against the wall, pinning him there.

"I could kill you right now for touchin' my girl," Gerald growled." But you ain't worth it. It looks like you got your ass beat enough already. You got ten seconds to get your shit and get the hell out of here, punk."

Miles quickly grabbed his coat off the rack and ran out of the door. He hopped into his car and drove off; permanently removing himself from Helga's life.

"Phoebe, he will _never _come anywhere near you or me _ever _again," Helga assured her.

"I'm glad you believe me, Helga," Phoebe said, emotionally.

"Of course I do, Pheebs."

Helga and Phoebe hugged each other tightly with tears in their eyes. Arnold and Gerald put their arms around them to form a group hug, sandwiching the two girls between them. Helga was the most inconsolable though. She never imagined that her low self-esteem and her fierce temper would bring her to a day like this. Miles may have been a scumbag but the fact remains, she could have taken someone's life and she doubted she would have been able to live with herself if she did it. Plus, Helga was too ashamed of what her friends could be thinking about her inviting Miles over in the first place, especially Arnold.

Later on that evening, Helga, Phoebe and Gerald were at Arnold's house. Everyone already seemed to have moved on from the awful incident that took place earlier that day. Helga, however, was still upset. So, she remained quiet for the most part. Arnold ordered a pizza as he, Gerald, Helga and Phoebe ate and watched TV in the living room. Everyone can tell that something was wrong with Helga but they figured that it was best to be understanding. After all, she had a rough moment and she nearly lost her mind earlier.

"I'm going to grab another Yahoo," Helga said, glumly.

"I'll get it for you," Arnold said.

"No, it's okay; I got it," Helga insisted.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Yahoo soda from the fridge. Looking around to make sure no one saw her, she poured some of the soda down the sink. After that, she grabbed Susie's vodka from the cabinet and poured some into her Yahoo bottle. Helga has been discreetly doing this for the past hour or so. As a result, she was very drunk. She was not in a very sociable mood, so she decided to go outside and sit on the stoop.

A few minutes later, Arnold came outside and sat down beside her.

"You okay, Helga?" Arnold asked.

"I'm fine," Helga murmured.

"I know what happened earlier was crazy," Arnold told her." But hey, at least it's over. I know you must be wondering if I'm judging you for inviting him over last night…..but I'm not. At least I know for sure that you're done with him now."

Helga should have appreciated that Arnold didn't judge her or think badly of her but instead, her drunken state made her choose to react bitterly.

"What makes you think I even give a shit what you think, Football Head?" Helga snapped.

Arnold smelled a hint of alcohol on her breath.

"You're drunk?" he asked.

Helga didn't answer him. Arnold grabbed her Yahoo bottle and poured it into the snow.

"Come on, Helga," he said, gently." Let's just get you back inside."

He stood up and tried to take her hand but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me," Helga snapped.

"Helga, what is wrong with you?" Arnold asked.

"Just drop the 'nice guy' act, Arnold!" Helga snarled." You're not fooling me! You guys are all the same."

"Helga, that's enough," Arnold told her, calmly." You're just drunk, so…."

"Go to hell!" Helga retorted." I see through your game, Football Head!"

"Excuse me?" Arnold was bewildered.

"The only reason you've been so nice to me is because you're looking to bang me!" Helga argued.

"What?" Arnold exclaimed.

"You're a cheater just like the rest of them, aren't you?" Helga shouted." You're looking to bang me while you're dating Lila. Think about it! You never showed any interest in me until you heard rumors about me being a slut, so it sparked your curiosity to see how I could perform in bed. It's just that you are taking it slow, trying to gain my trust. But I'm not stupid, Arnold! You plan to strut around with Miss Perfect on your arm while you're secretly screwing me on the side. You're no different than any other guy. You're a scumbag too!"

Drunk or not, Helga completely crossed the line with Arnold. Not only did she anger him, she also hurt his feelings.

"Fuck you, Helga!" Arnold yelled." Is that what you think? You think I was being nice to you and trying to be a true friend just because I wanted to screw you? You can't be serious! Ever since I came back to the neighborhood, you've been on my mind day and night. That's because I was worried about you! I was not trying to screw you! So, how dare you insult me like that! All I wanted to do was be there for you and be someone you could count on, now you want to push me away! You have issues_, _Helga! You need to get your head checked!"

Helga froze, unable to look him in the eye. She has never seen Arnold so upset with her before.

"You're never going to change, are you?" Arnold continued." You're going to keep acting mean and bitter until you push everyone away. It hurts me that you want to be this way, Helga. But it's _you _I feel sorry for, not me. I hope you get your shit together…and _fast. _But I've said enough; I'm done with you."

"Whatever," Helga muttered.

Arnold shook his head in pure disappointment. As he started to walk away, he stopped and said." For your information, Lila and I broke up….you idiot."

Arnold headed inside of his house without another word. He walked into the living room where Phoebe and Gerald were. He simply handed Phoebe his car keys and asked her to drive Helga home. The only thing he told her was that Helga was drunk and she 'pissed him off'.

"Arnold, are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Not really but I'll be fine," Arnold replied, wiping a tear from his eye." Just take her home."

As Phoebe went outside to get Helga, Gerald took a look at Arnold. He seemed really hurt.

"Do you wanna talk it about, bro?" Gerald asked, concerned.

Arnold just shook his head 'no' and then buried his face into his hands.


	18. Lions And Tigers And Bears

_{ I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears but I'm scared of loving you. I'm not scared to perform at a sold-out affair but I'm scared of loving you. Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task? Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask? Why do we love love when love seems to hate us?} _(Helga's thoughts about Arnold)

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Jazmine Sullivan**

Phoebe was driving Arnold's car with a drunken Helga in the passenger's seat. She wasn't exactly sure of the details surrounding Helga's argument with Arnold but she was willing to bet that Helga picked an unnecessary fight with him. It pained Phoebe to see her best friend displaying such wickedness towards the ones closest to her all because she lacks the discipline to properly deal with her emotions. Phoebe was always Helga's meek, loyal and obedient "sidekick"; however, when she had to put her foot down and give Helga some brutal honesty, she would. In fact, that was exactly what Arnold did earlier. Helga's bad temper might have made people timid about getting her angry. However, when Helga made _them _angry, they would truly let her have it in the worst way.

"Oh shit, Pheebs," Helga moaned." Pull over for a sec."

"Why?"

"Just _do it!" _Helga exclaimed.

"Pulling over!"

Phoebe sighed and pulled over to the nearest curb. Helga opened the car door, leaned over and vomited onto the cement, releasing the alcohol from her system. That was actually the first time she has ever been drunk and she did not like it.

_Criminy! _Helga thought. _How the HELL did Miriam drink this crap for so many years?_

"Oh God, Helga, look at you!" Phoebe groaned, shamefully.

When Helga finished retching, she straightened up, shut the door and then grabbed some napkins from the glove compartment to wipe her mouth. Phoebe pulled away from the curb and then continued driving.

"Phoebe, for such a smart girl, you sure don't have much common sense," Helga commented.

"Pardon me?" Phoebe reacted.

"If I'm telling you to pull the goddamn car over, _common sense_ should tell you that I have to puke," Helga stated, nastily." Why the hell did you ask me 'why'? Think about it, Pheebs. Did that make any sense at all?"

_I refuse to get angry due to the simple fact that Helga is completely intoxicated, _Phoebe thought. _On the contrary, this is the same way she talks to me even when she's sober. So, I'm going to let her have it! _

"Helga, you are my best friend and I love you," Phoebe stated, firmly." Therefore, it is only right for me to let you know in plain and simple English….I am _sick _of your bullshit! And frankly, after everything what happened today with that worthless creep Miles, you do _not _want to get me angry right now."

Helga glanced over at Phoebe with her eyes widened, dumbfounded.

"You are acting like a miserable, bitter wench and I'm not the only one who thinks so," Phoebe spoke." I don't know what you said to Arnold but you really hurt his feelings. How dare you? He's been there for you unyieldingly ever since he returned to the neighborhood and you repay him by getting drunk and taking your inner frustrations out on him because you're too much of a coward to admit your true feelings for him! Shame on you, Helga!"

Phoebe's words stung Helga but it was pure honesty.

"The average individual wouldn't have wasted as much time with you as Arnold did," Phoebe continued." I can never be a hundred percent sure, but I'm willing to bet that his recent breakup with Lila was no 'one sided story'. Indeed, it was painfully obvious to _everyone_ that Lila still had feelings for Wesley but I think that was only _half _of the reason they broke up. When he came back into the house and asked me to drive you home, he seemed as though he wanted to _cry. _At that very moment, it dawned on me that Arnold is _probably _in love with you."

"Whatever Phoebe, I doubt it," Helga muttered, rolling with eyes.

"With an attitude like that, you will never know and perhaps you don't _deserve_ to know," Phoebe remarked, bluntly.

Helga stubbornly folded her arms and scowled.

"I'm truly sorry if I hurt your feelings but I wouldn't be so viciously honest with you if I didn't care about you," Phoebe said, softening her tone. 

Having spoken her piece, Phoebe didn't say another word for the rest of the ride. She promised herself that she would not have this conversation ever again but she prayed that Helga absorbed every word she said. Finally, Phoebe pulled up in front of Helga's house.

"I would stay with you tonight, Helga, but I have to return Arnold's car," Phoebe told her.

"It's okay," Helga murmured." I'm going straight to bed anyway."

"Okay, goodnight," Phoebe said.

"Goodnight."

Phoebe made sure Helga entered her house before she drove away. Helga went straight upstairs to her bedroom. She didn't bother to change her clothes; instead, she just replayed all of today's events in her mind; nearly killing Miles, arguing with Arnold and being lectured by Phoebe. Helga simply buried her face into her pillow and cried herself to sleep. She may have known deep down in heart that Arnold cared about her more than she knew but it scared her for some reason. Helga was normally fearless but she certainly feared the unknown and Arnold being in love with her was surely unknown.

When Bob, Miriam and the kids returned home the next day, they noticed the bullet holes in the ceiling. Bob normally would have blown up with rage. However, he and Miriam both noticed that something was not quite right with their daughter. So, for once in their lives, they actually listened to her as she explained the whole truth to them. Although they didn't offer much comfort and consolation, they certainly didn't get angry with her. Instead, they shied away from her which is probably worse.

**Three Months Later**

The month of April has arrived. The spring weather was beautiful except for occasional rain. Birds and squirrels were reproducing and flowers grew. The high school seniors were two months away from graduation. Since their unfortunate falling out, Helga and Arnold did not speak to each other. However, they would sometimes cross paths in the school hallways and make eye contact. Still, no words came out of their mouths. How Arnold felt about Helga was still a mystery but Helga was still undeniably in love with him. She thought about him every day and she missed having him in her life. Even though they attended the same school, shared mutual friends and had two of the same classes together, it felt as though Arnold and Helga were a million miles apart. On a positive note, Helga made an effort to cope with her feelings. She contacted her former therapist, Dr. Bliss, and had a few helpful, heartfelt sessions with her.

Miles was still and always will be a thing of Helga's past, never to be revisited. Olga's progress in the mental hospital was progressing at a steady, successful pace. She would be released in time to see her baby sister walk across the stage and get her high school diploma. Additionally, Helga received letters from the seven universities she applied to. She's been rejected at two but accepted at five. One day, Helga, Bob, Miriam, Holly and Ollie paid Olga a visit.

"Oh, my babies!" Olga cried, hugging her son and daughter tightly." Mommy misses you so much!"

Olga hugged her children for a long time and then she hugged her parents.

"Come here, baby sis," Olga said.

Helga smiled as she gave her older sister a warm, firm hug.

"You'll be graduating soon; I'm so proud of you," Olga told her.

"Thanks Olga."

"I'm sorry I gave you such a scare," Olga said, emotionally." Once I leave this place, I'm going to start over and everything will be fine. I recently filed for divorce and frankly, I never imagined I could ever live without him but I can and I will. Until I come home, will you please take good care of my babies?"

"Of course, Olga," Helga nodded.

"I love you, baby sis."

"I love you too."

After visiting Olga, they all drove back home. They stepped inside and hung their coats up.

"I'll get dinner started," Miriam said." Helga honey, is there anything in particular you'd like me to cook."

"It's up to you, Mom, but thanks," Helga said.

Miriam nodded and then gave Helga a rare kiss on the forehead. While Miriam was in the kitchen, Bob and Helga sat in the living room quietly watching television. Suddenly, Bob shut the television off and looked at Helga.

"I hope you know that your dear old daddy cares about you a lot more than you think," Bob stated." You were always so rough around the edges….just like me. You are a Pataki; that's for damn sure. But your mother and I almost lost our firstborn, so it made me do a lot of thinking. We always doted on Olga and paid little attention to you. And well…..I'm sorry for that. I hope I can spend the rest of my life making it up to you…..I already wasted fifteen years of your life not getting to know you better."

"Dad, I'm not fifteen," Helga corrected." I'm almost eighteen."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Bob said." Anyways, do you forgive me?"

Helga thought about it for a second and then said." Yeah."

Bob and Helga hugged each other.

"I love you, Helga," Bob said.

"It's about time you called me by the correct name, Bob," Helga said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Bob muttered, with a chuckle.

"I love you too, Dad," Helga told him.

An hour later, Miriam served a hearty lasagna dinner with homemade garlic bread and salad. When everyone finished eating, Helga cleaned the entire kitchen for the first time in a long time. Everyone usually expected Miriam to do it. When Helga finished cleaning, she was on her way upstairs when Holly and Ollie followed after her.

"Auntie Helga?"

"Yeah?" Helga responded.

"We drew this picture for you," Ollie told her.

They handed her a large sheet of paper with color crayon drawings on it.

"Thanks…..what is it?" Helga asked.

"That's me, I'm a flower girl and that's Ollie, he's the ring boy," Holly explained.

"Oh, who's getting married?" Helga asked.

"We make pretended that you are the bride," Holly replied.

"And Arnold is the broom," Ollie added.

"The word is croom," Holly said.

"No, the word is groom," Helga corrected them both.

"Oh," the kids said.

As Helga stared at the drawing, tears appeared in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Auntie Helga?" Ollie asked.

"You don't like it?" Holly asked.

"Of course I do," Helga assured them." It's really sweet. Give me a hug."

Helga crouched down to their level, giving her niece and nephew a warm hug. This was the first time she ever demonstrated true affection as an aunt. She asked them what would make them draw a picture of her marrying Arnold. It turns out that although the kids only met Arnold a few times, they thought so highly of him that they thought he would be a great boyfriend for their aunt. For a five year old and a four year old to entertain such a beautiful idea really touched Helga. It's been three months since Helga and Arnold spoke to each other. Helga was afraid of her feelings for him and she was unsure how he felt about her. Everything in her life has been slowly looking up but admitting her love to Arnold remained her biggest fear. However, she did hope to overcome it.


	19. Never Gonna Let You Go

_{If I had one wish, boy, I'd wish you next to me and it can be summer, fall or spring, boy, 'cause you make my heart sing. I want to give my heart, my soul, my love to you. Oh baby and every day I'm not with you I'm missing you like crazy.) _(Helga's thoughts about Arnold)

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Faith Evans**

During lunchtime at school on Friday, Helga was doing her usual thing; eating and writing in her pink journal. Lately, her life has improved in many aspects but she wondered how long it will remain that way. Sometimes she thought positively about it; other times she thought about giving in. However, there were many things she had to look forward to like college for example. In fact, she, Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold were all accepted to some of the same colleges. It would be nice to have her clique near her while they embark on their post-secondary school journey. Will she and Arnold still be emotionally distant then?

Suddenly, Rhonda approached Helga. Ever since their catfight at the beginning of the school year, Rhonda and Helga haven't spoken much, except for an occasional 'hi' and 'bye'. Rhonda took a seat beside Helga on the bench.

"Hey Helga," she said.

"What's up?" Helga responded.

"I'm giving Nadine a big, eighteenth birthday bash at my house tonight," Rhonda told her." It starts at eight if you want to come."

"Okay sure," Helga said.

They sat quietly for a few seconds.

"Helga, I'm really sorry about that fight we had," Rhonda apologized." Sorry I waited so late to apologize."

"It's okay; I'm sorry too," Helga said.

"I never should have gossiped about you the way I did," Rhonda said.

"Well, I never should've _given_ you anything to gossip about," Helga insisted." I was wrong for seeing Miles. It was a horrible mistake but I'm glad that I cut him out of my life for good. I honestly wish all the best for his wife Scarlett though."

Rhonda chuckled a little bit.

"What's so funny?" Helga asked.

"I heard from my parents that Scarlett left Miles," Rhonda revealed." I don't know what suddenly made her decide to do it but she's doing it nonetheless. She's filing for divorce and she's taking him to court for child support, spousal support and many of his valuables, including that awesome Lamborghini he cherishes so much."

"Good for her; sucks for him," Helga responded, with a grin.

"Totally," Rhonda agreed." Miles's source of income comes solely from his multi-million dollar parents. Trust me, his parents are _furious _at him for cheating on his wife because now they have to pay for it with _their _money. Not to mention they are devoted Catholics and they strongly oppose adultery. So, if they decide to cut Miles off financially, Miles would be _screwed."_

_Like they say_ '_You will reap what you sow', _Helga thought, with a smirk. _What a shame. I can tell that Scarlett really loved Miles and all she wanted to do was to please him and make a happy home for him yet he's saying that Scarlett only married him for his money…or more precisely, his FAMILY'S money? Wow Miles, you really are screwed, bucko. Not only is your wife leaving your sorry ass, she is also SUING your sorry ass for everything you own. Good going, Scarlett! Hit him where it hurts!_

"So Helga, I guess I shouldn't have judged you so harshly," Rhonda insisted." In the long run, you did Scarlett a huge favor."

"Yeah, I didn't think of it that way," Helga said, with a shrug." Anyway, thanks for the invitation."

"No problem," Rhonda told her." I just want us to be friends again. You and I always had our differences but we're like family. We grew up together. So, why throw that all away?"

"You're right."

Helga and Rhonda made up by sharing a friendly hug.

"Um, Helga?" Rhonda said.

"What?"

"Your foot is on one of my brand new $450 Gucci Catherine Suede moccasins," Rhonda told her, nicely.

"Oops, sorry Princess," Helga said.

"No problem."

They smiled at each other and then Rhonda walked away.

Later on that evening, Helga got dressed for Nadine's birthday party. She was at home waiting for a ride to Rhonda's house. She picked out a casual, black and pink halter dress with matching shoes. She wore her hair down, long and straight. She also added some lip gloss and perfume. Helga admired herself in the mirror, confidently yet humbly. She has gone through many changes concerning her self-image in less than a year. She used to be a tomboy who couldn't care less about her appearance and then she transformed into a super hottie who demanded all eyes to be on her. However, she learned to tone it down and still look sexy without seeking male attention.

At around 8:30PM, Helga heard a car honk outside. So, she grabbed the gift she bought for Nadine and made her way out of the house. Arnold was sitting behind the driver's seat while Gerald and Phoebe sat in the back. The three of them were also dressed stylishly yet casually for the party. The party had started already but they haven't missed much. Rhonda specifically stated that they'd be cutting the cake at around 10:00PM and then the party would end at 2:00AM. Helga exhaled and then took a seat in the passenger's side. She and Arnold felt a bit awkward in each other's presence but since their respective best friends, Phoebe and Gerald, were going to the party it made sense for Arnold to pick Helga up too.

"Hey Helga," Gerald and Phoebe said.

"Hey, Pheebs. Hey, Gerald."

She looked over at Arnold who looked as though he was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Hey Arnold," Helga said.

"Hey Helga," Arnold responded, indifferently.

Helga rolled her eyes at his unusual coldness. She couldn't believe that he was still upset with her. As Arnold drove, everyone was quiet for the first two minutes or so. Arnold kept his eyes on the road while Helga stared down at her hands pretending to clean her nails. Phoebe and Gerald were sitting in the back whispering in each other's ears and kissing each other.

"Criminy, you guys! Get a room!" Helga muttered, jokingly.

Gerald and Phoebe just laughed as they continued their 'lovey dovey-ness'. Helga took a quick glance at Arnold who maintained a serious, unresponsive expression on his face as he drove. Arnold was normally the sweetest guy in the world but Helga thought he looked so cute when he was in a crappy mood. At the same time, it annoyed her.

"Hey Geraldo, why didn't you sit up here with your buddy and let me sit back there with my BFF?" Helga asked.

Too busy making out with Phoebe, Gerald didn't even hear what Helga said. Arnold did, however.

"Do you have a problem sitting next to me, Helga?" Arnold asked, sternly.

"No I do not, Football Head, but clearly _you_ do," Helga responded, sharply.

"If I had a problem, you wouldn't even be in my car," Arnold insisted.

"So, why are you being such a prick?" Helga demanded." I said hello to you and you responded with attitude."

"Well sorry," Arnold said, coldly." Look Helga, I am _not _going to argue with you."

"You started it," Helga scoffed, rolling her eyes at him.

"Take it easy, you two," Phoebe intervened.

"Yeah please, cut the bullshit," Gerald added.

So, Arnold and Helga ignored each other for the rest of the ride. Gerald and Phoebe were more than a little annoyed at the tension between their friends. So, they discreetly began texting each other back and forth to discuss a possible way to make them resolve their issues once and for all. When they finally pulled at the luxurious Wellington-Lloyd estate, they exited the car and walked up to the door with Nadine's birthday gifts in their hands. After Arnold rang the bell, Rhonda opened the door, dressed in a sexy yet classy designer outfit.

"Hello, my friends," Rhonda greeted them.

"Hi Rhonda," the four of them responded.

Rhonda let them inside of the house and shut the door. Music was playing and there was a large, beautifully decorated table with food, punch and Nadine's birthday cake. Besides Nadine, the birthday girl, the usual gang was there including Sid, Stinky, Harold, Sheena, Eugene, Curly, Lorenzo, Patty and various others. Lila and Wesley were also there…together. The two of them were in the process of rekindling their romance and giving it another chance.

"Curly!" Rhonda called.

Seconds later, Curly appeared at the door wearing a stylish outfit and fashionable shades.

"Right here," he said.

"Can you hang up their jackets please?" Rhonda asked.

"Sure thing, baby," Curly replied.

"Don't call me that," Rhonda told him.

"You know you love Daddy," Curly flirted.

"In your dreams," Rhonda muttered, blushing.

After so many years, Curly was beginning to grow on Rhonda though she continued to play hard-to-get. After Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Phoebe handed Curly their jackets, they placed Nadine's gifts on a table, said happy birthday to her and then mingled with the guests. For the first hour or so, Arnold and Helga would occasionally look at each other and then turn away, stubbornly. Gerald and Phoebe observed this and then decided to take action.

"Arnold, come with me for a minute, homeboy," Gerald told him.

"You too, Helga," Phoebe said.

Arnold and Helga reluctantly followed Gerald and Phoebe to a narrow hallway, where there were no guests standing and thus, more privacy.

"Look, this has gone on long enough and it's gettin' on my damn nerves," Gerald stated.

"I completely agree," Phoebe said, with a nod." We all attended this party to celebrate Nadine's eighteenth birthday and congratulate her on her first year of adulthood. Also, we came to have a great time."

"Exactly. So, can ya'll just stop actin' like preschoolers?" Gerald asked.

Arnold and Helga didn't respond; they just stared at each other coldly. Gerald and Phoebe winked at each other and then they each quickly grabbed Arnold and Helga shoved them inside of the bathroom. After that, they pulled the door shut.

"What are you guys doing?" Arnold exclaimed.

"Criminy! Are you guys on crack or something?" Helga yelled.

"Don't come out of there until ya'll squash the damn problem," Gerald told them, firmly.

Alone in the bathroom together, Arnold and Helga looked around for a brief moment to avoid eye contact with each other. The lights were off and scented candles were lit all over the fancy bathroom, giving off a romantic atmosphere.

Of course, it wasn't intended to be romantic. Rhonda simply lit all of the candles to eliminate any possible odors from guests coming in and out of there.

"So…..," Helga said.

"So…..," Arnold said.

"If it's important to Phoebe and Gerald, I guess we _can_ pretend that we don't hate each other," Helga insisted.

"I don't hate you, Helga," Arnold told her." You just don't get it. I'm _disappointed _in you but I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you either, Arnold," Helga said." I really like you and I...kind of miss having you around."

"Kind of?" Arnold questioned.

"Okay fine, I miss you….quite a lot actually," Helga admitted." Happy now?"

"You really disappointed me, Helga," Arnold spoke." I wanted to be there for you. I never wanted to take advantage of you in any way, shape or form but you pushed me away."

"I know and…..well, I'm sorry," Helga said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it," Arnold stated, firmly.

"I do mean it, Football….I mean, _Arnold," _Helga retorted." If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it."

"So, why did you roll your eyes?" Arnold asked.

"Criminy!" Helga muttered." So, I rolled my eyes. Big deal."

"Like I said, you're probably never going to change," Arnold said, shaking his head." I spent enough time with you to see that you are a good person deep down inside. But you deliberately choose to act out aggressively and push people away, especially me. Face it, Helga, you're insecure and afraid."

"I'm not insecure or afraid of anything," Helga argued, although she knew that was a lie.

"Yes, you are," Arnold debated." You're insecure with yourself and others. There are things you feel deep down inside that you're too afraid to show, so you pretend to be tough and you pretend to be insensitive. When we were kids, _sometimes_ I thought you really were that cruel but now that I'm older and smarter, I can see right through you. And all I see is a sad, scared little girl. According to Phoebe, you've made a lot of changes in the past few months but you're still acting the same way with me. You're still showing me that mean little girl side of you because you're too afraid to grow up and be a _woman. _That's _exactly _what it is."

Helga knew that Arnold was right but there was still a little bit of pigheadedness left in her to argue.

"Wow, who needs Oprah or Dr. Phil when we got Arnold," Helga muttered.

"You know what?" Arnold sighed, disappointed." I'm done. I can't do this."

Arnold started to walk away but Helga stopped him.

"Arnold….wait," she said." I'm sorry. Come on, bucko, don't overreact."

"I'm _not _overreacting," Arnold insisted, sternly." I'm sick of your sarcastic attitude. If you don't want to be mature and talk to me _for real, _then I rather you not talk to me at all. This is ridiculous, Helga, and I'm _not _going get my feelings involved in this. So, I rather just drop it."

"What _feelings?" _Helga asked, confused.

"I'll put it to you this way," Arnold said." Lila and I broke up for two reasons. She's still in love with Wesley as we all know and they're trying to work it out. But the other reason is….which you've been too blind to realize….I'm in love with _you."_

Helga was so shocked, she nearly choked when she responded." You are?"

"Yes, I'm in love with you, Helga," Arnold said, softly and sincerely." I realized it the moment I held you in arms for the first time. Ever since that night, all I could think about was _you. _And whether you admit it or not, I know you feel the same."

"Oh, wh-who told you that?" Helga asked, with a nervous stutter." Was it Phoebe? Was it Lila?"

"No," Arnold replied." Like I said, I'm older and smarter now. It may have vaguely crossed my mind when we were kids but now that I'm practically an adult, I know for sure. I can _feel it." _

_Oh please, tell me I'm not dreaming, _Helga thought, as her heart pounded. _Arnold LOVES me? And he KNOWS I love HIM? Please, don't let this be another dream or hallucination."_

"But you're not ready, Helga," Arnold told her." Your actions are telling me you're not ready for 'you and me'. Like I said, you're afraid. So, it wouldn't work."

Again, Arnold tried to walk away but Helga stopped him.

"Arnold, I want to be ready," she said." But of course, I'm afraid. I don't know what to expect. Can you blame me? The only experience I had was with a married guy who I didn't even love. I don't know the first thing about a relationship. But isn't there a first time for everything? I'd like you to be my first real relationship."

"Are you sure?" Arnold asked.

"Yes, Arnold."

"So, tell me how you truly feel about me," Arnold said.

"I thought you knew," Helga said.

Arnold stepped up closer to her and gently took both of her hands.

"I want to hear you _say it_, Helga," Arnold told her.

Tears began to fall from Helga's eyes as she became emotional.

"Helga please….just say it," Arnold said, softly.

"I love you, Arnold," Helga said, full of emotion.

A smile spread across Arnold's face and then he said." I love you too, Helga."

Arnold delicately wiped a tear away from Helga's eye. For a few precious seconds, they stared at each other full of love. And then it finally happened. Their eyes closed as their faces slowly drew closer to each other so their lips can meet. They kissed tenderly and passionately. Their lips slightly parted and gave way to each other's tongues. As their lips moved together and their tongues slowly danced together, they felt sparks shoot through their entire bodies. The kiss was the most passionate release of long-hidden love.

Outside of the bathroom door, Phoebe and Gerald stood guard, unaware of what was going on inside. Rhonda suddenly approached them.

"Excuse me, I have to go," Rhonda told them.

"Um, not right now, Rhonda," Gerald said.

"What?" Rhonda said, confused." This is _my _house. Let me past before I pee on myself."

Using both arms, she pushed Gerald and Phoebe aside and entered the bathroom. As soon as Rhonda stepped in, her eyes widened with surprise. Arnold and Helga were still engaged in their passionate kiss. Neither of them bothered to glance up at Rhonda. They didn't care. That was _their _moment and nothing could interrupt it.

"Um…I guess I'll use the _other _bathroom," Rhonda murmured.

As Arnold and Helga continued to kiss each other, Rhonda quietly left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Gerald and Phoebe noticed the stunned expression on her face.

"You okay, Rhonda?" Gerald asked.

"Wow…..just wow," Rhonda responded.

She walked away to rejoin the party. Curious, Gerald and Phoebe quietly walked into the bathroom. Arnold and Helga were hugging each other, wrapped up in a loving embrace. Their eyes were shut as they held each other, savoring the beautiful moment. Gerald's jaw dropped, speechlessly. Phoebe, however, crossed her arms and smiled happily.

"Wow…..just wow," Gerald uttered.

"You'll get used to it, babe," Phoebe assured him, with a soft giggle.

Arnold and Helga, together at last.

**Author's Note: Hey fans. Just ONE more chapter to go! It's all wrapping up. The drama is over. Next chapter will end on a very happy, lovey-dovey note. Thank you so much for your support! **


	20. Dangerously In Love

**Disclaimer: I will end this story with a reminder that I do NOT own Hey Arnold.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I just started a new job. But thank God I found time to complete this story. Thanks for your support. Enjoy!**

_{I am in love with you; you set me free. I can't do this thing called 'life without you here with me' 'cause I'm dangerously in love with you. I'll never leave; just keep loving me the way I love you loving me.) _(Helga's thoughts about Arnold)

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Beyonce**

Feeling so happy that her goal has been accomplished, her destiny has been fulfilled and her dream has come true(having Arnold's love), Helga had so much joy in her heart and soul that it made her smile and glow incessantly. After Nadine's birthday party, Helga went to Arnold's house with him. They were alone in his bedroom, sitting on his bed and staring into each other's eyes. Some romantic, intimate physical activity was inevitably going to take place. Neither of them were virgins but they were exceptionally nervous. Perhaps it was because this was their first time _together. _

Arnold bravely yet delicately broke the ice by making the first move. He kissed Helga softly on her lips. She returned his kisses with pure passion and desire. Their hands explored each other's bodies. As they kissed, they slowly undressed each other until their clothes formed a heap on the floor. Laying on her back, Helga happily welcomed Arnold's entry inside of her "love land" with open arms(and legs). At last, it happened. They made love tenderly and endearingly under the sheets. Helga moaned and Arnold breathed heavily yet smoothly. In between their pleasured vocalizations, they kissed, caressed each other and established a suave rhythm. They occasionally communicated through words too. Arnold was equally concerned about Helga's pleasure as he was with his own.

"Does it feel good?" Arnold whispered into her ear.

"It feels amazing," Helga responded, sincerely.

They continued to move and stroke together until an incredible feelings came over Helga. Her body temperature rose, her legs began to shake and then she exploded from the inside out. She cried out in mere ecstasy as she clutched Arnold close to her, squeezing him between her legs and digging her fingertips gently yet firmly into his bare back.

Metaphorically speaking, it dawned on both of them that Helga was still a virgin after all. In the literal sense, Helga lost her virginity to Miles. However, for a lack of a better term, she and Miles _fucked. _But she and Arnold _made love. _There is a difference. Helga has never been made love to and she certainly didn't know what an orgasm was supposed to feel like until she finally had sex with the guy she's been in love with nearly her whole life. Indeed, the feeling was too amazing to put into words. Therefore, taking Helga's virginity can be credited to Arnold because he introduced her to everything sex/lovemaking was supposed to entail. Helga must have climaxed multiple times before Arnold finally released his own. Catching their breath, they ended their lovemaking session with a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Helga."

"I love you too, Arnold."

Arnold rolled over and let out a sigh of satisfaction. Helga laid her head on his shoulder and rested her hand on his chest. This was the happiest moment in her life, no question about it. It was better than she dreamed it would be. What made it even more special was the fact that Arnold _wanted _it to be amazing for her. Of course, it was amazing for him as well. He fell in love with the girl that gave him hell throughout their childhood. In hindsight, it was all definitely worth it.

"Helga?"

"Yes, love?"

"Now that we're done, what are you thinking?" Arnold asked.

Helga smiled at the question; it warmed her heart that Arnold cared so much about how she felt.

"I'm thinking about how happy I am," she replied." You are everything I ever wanted and more. That's why I love you so much…..Football Head!"

They laughed softly and talked for a few minutes later until they drifted off to sleep. Arnold held her the same way he did the first time they shared a bed together. Only this time, they were officially together; officially one.

When they returned to school on Monday, they held hands and walked through the halls with pride. No one would have ever imagined how amazing they looked together as a couple but they were happy for them. This was the beginning of a blissful journey. Helga's first class was Spanish II and Arnold's was algebra. So, they briefly parted ways with a kiss and a smile.

When Arnold was out of sight, Helga stood near the bathroom holding her locket with his photo inside of it. At that point, she recited a poem she had written at the tender age of nine. It was the same poem that a talking parrot had repeated in front of their fourth grade class; and then he was eaten by a large monitor lizard before her name could be revealed. Due to age and new circumstances, there were some changes to the words.

"Arnold, my love, at last you're mine," Helga spoke." Arnold, my love, my sultry teen, before last night, why have I held you only whilst I dreamed? Will I be forever enslaved by your spell? I still worship you and I can finally tell. Oh Arnold, you make my womanhood tremble and my senses all go wacky. We finally told the world about us…..Arnold and Helga G. Pataki."

She let out a sigh of satisfaction. Moments later, Brainy appeared over her shoulder. However, he was not breathing obnoxiously. Instead, he had a smile spread across his face, revealing his braces. Helga turned around to face him; not sure if she wanted to punch him or not.

"Congratulations Helga," Brainy said, in his creepy voice.

"Thanks Brainy," Helga responded." Honestly, I'm too happy to knock you out. Or maybe it's because you're not breathing in my ear."

"It's pointless anyway," Brainy insisted." I only breathed in your ear to taunt you. I was the first one to know you're secret, so I did it to make fun of you for being too scared to tell Arnold how you feel."

Helga looked confused for a second and then she laughed.

"Brainy, I _should _punch you in the face just for telling me some dumb shit like that," Helga said, playfully.

Brainy responded with a nonchalant shrug.

"Come here, metal mouth," Helga said.

She gave Brainy a firm hug, a kiss on the cheek and then patted him on the shoulder. It's amazing how things change.

**Two Months Later(June 2011)**

Prom night has arrived. Sharing a gorgeous, black limousine were three happy couples. Gerald and Phoebe, Lila and Wesley and last but not least, Arnold and Helga. They all sat in the back of the limousine, laughing and socializing. The prom was being held at Dino Spumoni's former residence, a large, beautifully decorated mansion with a stage and a ballroom. Everyone was looking absolutely ravishing. Arnold, Gerald and Wesley all wore rich cologne, sharp tuxedos and shiny, Italian shoes. Helga, Phoebe and Lila all had their hair styled to perfection with a light amount of flawless make-up and amazing perfume. Helga's dress was pink, Phoebe's was light blue and Lila's was white. All of their ensembles were beautiful nonetheless, making their dates extremely proud.

"I tell you, brotha, it can't get no better than this," Gerald stated." We got a cool limo, we're lookin' sharp as hell and our women are lookin' fly and sexy. This prom is gonna be unforgettable."

"I agree, Gerald," Arnold nodded." Also, the after party is at Rhonda's."

They wiggled their thumbs together.

"This is my first time in a limo and it's ever so exciting," Lila said.

"And I'm very much so sure it's because we're doing this together," Wesley commented.

"Oh yes, babe, certainly," Lila agreed.

They smiled at each other and held hands.

"Are you cold, baby?" Gerald asked.

"A tad bit," Phoebe replied." Perhaps I'll ask the driver to turn the air condition off."

"Don't worry about it, boo," Gerald insisted.

He put his arm around Phoebe and pulled her close to him so she can rest her head on his shoulder.

"That's _much _better, babe," Phoebe said, with a smile.

Arnold and Helga were staring at each other, smiling.

"Baby, you look beautiful," Arnold assured her.

"Thank you," Helga responded." And you look very handsome."

"Thanks."

"I love you, baby," Helga told him.

"I love you too."

Arnold and Helga kissed softly on the lips. Love was in the air and everyone had the one they wanted. The night was going perfectly. When they pulled up to senior prom, they made their way up the stairs into the mansion where they were ushered into the ballroom. There were gorgeous lights everywhere, senior students dancing together and a well-known DJ playing some of the hottest songs, both current and classic. There was plenty of food and beverages available. Even with Harold around, nothing was going run out.

Dressed in their best, most of the attendees had a date. Harold was allowed to bring his girlfriend Patty as his date, even though she had finished high school two years ago. Stinky's date was his girlfriend Gloria…a girl who looked a lot like Helga with a personality similar to Lila's. Although Sheena was in a long-distance relationship with a guy who joined the Marines and Eugene was gay, they attended the prom as dates. Sid and Nadine weren't quite dating but they were each other's dates. Most surprising to all, Rhonda and Curly were officially a couple, both to the prom and outside of the prom. Curly was looking very decent and fashionable which he had no choice but to be if he was going to be representing Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd.

Between talking, eating, dancing and flirting, everyone had the time of their lives. This was certainly a night that none of them would forget. They had their hopes up for a live band performance; however, the band did not show up. Fortunately, Eugene was more than willing to entertain the crowd. Being a die-hard Lady Gaga fan, he kept the audience cheering and going wild as he performed "Pokerface", "Bad Romance" and "Paparazzi" with his excellent singing voice and dance moves. Eugene fell a few times, uttering "I'm okay", but that was actually part of his performance. Still and all, everyone enjoyed it.

The prom commenced for a few until the moment everyone has been waiting for finally arrived. The principal, Mrs. Jackson, stood on the stage and approached the podium to announce the prom king and queen. The votes were conducted differently than usual. Couples were announced together as prom kind and queen as opposed to separately.

"Good evening, class of 2011," Mrs. Jackson greeted them." Tonight is a very special night and as your principal, it does my heart good to reward you all with an amazing prom. Your performance was excellent this year. In less than a week, you'll be receiving your hard-earned diplomas."

Everyone clapped, cheered and hooted.

"But at this moment, I'd like to announce this year's prom king and queen," Mrs. Jackson continued." The nominees are: Gerald Johanssen and Phoebe Heyerdahl, Wesley Budge and Lila Sawyer, Arnold _ and Helga Pataki, Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe and Rhonda Wellington Lloyd and lastly, Eugene Horowitz and Sheena."

Everyone applauded the nominees for it was an honor to be nominated in the first place.

"And our prom king and queen are…"

The audience anxiously and quietly kept their ears open.

"Arnold and Helga Pataki!"

The crowd erupted with loud cheers and applause. Rhonda certainly had her heart set on winning the tiara. In fact, she felt entitled to it but she still clapped happily for them anyway.

_Really? The tiara goes to Helga G. Pataki instead of ME? _Rhonda thought. _But you know what? She deserves it. I'm very excited for her._

"Go Helga!" Rhonda cheered." Good going!"

Helga nearly fainted at her victory but of course, Arnold was there to catch her. She was so shocked and excited that her jaw froze open and tears glimmered in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she and the boy she loved more than anything were elected as the royal prom couple of 2011.

"Let's get our crowns, baby," Arnold told her, holding her hand.

Helga was still too surprised to respond. So, she let Arnold lead her onto the stage where a staff member placed a tiara on her head and a crown on his. After taking a nice photo together, Arnold and Helga took their place in the center of the dance floor. Helga's arms wrapped around Arnold neck and his slipped around her waist. She shared yet another kiss that made the audience say "aaaawww". The DJ played "Dangerously In Love", a beautiful, slow song by Beyonce Knowles. It was the perfect song for Helga and Arnold after all they've been through together. As they danced slowly together, Helga nearly got emotional at the part of the song where Beyonce sings "I know it ain't easy…easy loving me, but I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me". That specific line was very true about her and Arnold.

Helga's toughness and aggression hasn't made it very easy for Arnold to love her but he loves her anyway and he's truly dedicated to keeping her heart. To say that Helga felt blessed would be an understatement. If she can maintain this moment forever, she would.

The party continued for a couple more hours. By the time it was over, no one went home disappointed. It was a successful, memorable event. Not to mention, everyone had a great time at the after party at Rhonda's place which lasted until nearly five in the morning. Since they were all just about grown, Rhonda's parents were not home during the party, which made it even more fun.

A week later, the graduation ceremony took place. Due to her straight A's and outstanding contributions to the school, Phoebe was the valedictorian for the class of 2011. There were hardly any dry eyes in the audience as proud families watched these students receive their diplomas, thus completing their secondary education. The graduates were only allowed to bring a maximum of five people. Phoebe's parents and grandparents were there. Gerald's parents, his brother Jamie-O and his sister Timberly were there. Arnold's grandparents, Phil and Gertie, and his good friends, Ernie, Oskar and Mr. Hyunh were all there. Bob, Miriam , Holly , Ollie and most luckily, Olga were all there to see Helga graduate. They all planned to go to the Chez Paris for dinner after the ceremony.

It was a tear-jerking event for everyone involved. Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda, Curly, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Nadine, Sheena, Eugene and various others exchanged happy yet tearful hugs with each other. Having grown up together, they were all bound to different universities, thus, probably not going to see each other again for a very long time. However, Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Phoebe were all accepted to the same college. It was a very prestigious university that they were all excited about attending. These four were destined to be together, even as they approach adulthood.

_How wonderful things turn out sometimes in the future, _Helga thought, _Here I stand, holding my diploma in my hand as a reward for my completion of high school. I feel so overjoyed that I can almost cry. College here I come….armed with nothing but my intelligence, my ambition, my best friend, my best friend's boyfriend and most _importantly_….the love of MY life, Arnold. I've prayed a long time to see this day and alas, I'm glad that he's here to stay. I love you, Arnold. With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome._

**THE END **

**Author's Note: That's all, folks! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm toying with the POSSIBILITY of a sequel. I have a few ideas but we'll see. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! God bless you all.**


End file.
